The Right Choice
by Anime Leo
Summary: FINISHED. After 25 years, Tai is engaged to someone and Matt starts wondering if he made the right choice in marrying Sora. taito. No Flames!
1. Thinking Back

The Right Choice by Anime Leo Chapter 1: Thinking Back 

~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (too bad...), but I do own Kotsuki and Motawa and Turumon.

Warning: This is shounen-ai aka male/male so if you're offended/disgusted/plain hate it, leave now!!

A/N: ok, I know the title is horrible. This is my first Taito fic. OK, most likely last too. There may be Takari (or it may just be TK liking Kari and Kari not liking back). No flames ppls! And it won't be too angst. I just can't write those. The rating may be a bit overrated (I never know what to rate stories!!). But anyways, I never planned on writing a taito fic but I just couldn't stand how season 2 ended!!!! So I'm trying to fix it all up (trying pathetically I may add). They're all around 40 (so old...hard to "fix" things up at this age), and they're meeting up (the part at the very end of season 2 when they go back to the digital world). Yup. Please review! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~

A brown haired man sighed as he looked out his apartment window. His digimon lay on the bed, sleeping peacefully. It was raining outside, but all he saw was a pair of blue eyes and a smile that went with it. "I'll see him tomorrow," he thought nervously, and slowly he traced the ring he was holding. "Kotsuki...I'd agree if I didn't keep on remembering _him_," he explained in his head. Sighing, he retreated back to his bed. He closed his eyes as he recalled the phone call he received a week ago.

///////flashback///////

_Ring ring _the phone rang.

"Jeez! Who could be calling at this time?" the man groaned as he woke up from a sweet dream. He looked at the caller ID and considered picking up. The number was oddly familiar, but he just couldn't figure it out. "I'll let the answering machine pick it up," he thought.

"Hello, is this Taichi's place? If it is, and if you're there Taichi...pick up! This is TK. You remember--"

"TK?" Tai asked in confusion as he picked up the phone.

"Taichi! Good, you're there. Anyways, how are you doing?"

"Um...fine...but why--"

"So are you married?"

"What?"

"I need the info to finish my book. You know, the one about our adventures. I heard you're the ambassador of the Digital World, right?"

"Right."

"OK, well I'm including all of our occupations and marriage status at the end of the book. You know, a '25 years later' thing. It'll be cool. So are you married?"

"I'm engaged..."

"Good, you're married then."

"But I don't even know--"

"It's OK. It doesn't have to be that accurate. Plus, I'm publishing it this weekend, and if you decide to marry the guy after that, it'd be too bad saying you're single. After all, all the other digidestined are married," TK said with a slight bitterness in his voice. "Anyways, kids?"

"Well...a month ago my crazy boyfriend decided suddenly to adopt a boy. And we never even talked about it! But like I said, I don't know if I really am going to marry him and if I don't, why keep the boy? I mean, sure he really resembles me and I am starting to get pretty fond of him."

"OK then, I'll just say you have a boy."

"So how have you been doing?" Tai asked.

"Fine," TK answered, but it sounded weird. After a long, awkward silence, he continued. "The only person I haven't called yet is Kari. How is she?"

"She's fine..." Tai trailed off. He knew that TK had feelings for Kari, but after the Yagami's moved away, TK had pretended that it didn't affect him and that he liked someone else. And that pretence eventually led to marriage. Tai always thought it was quite weird because he knew TK still has feelings for Kari. "But no matter, TK was strong and he moved on...unlike me," Tai thought. A picture of a certain blondie drifted into his mind.

"Hello? Tai?" TK's voice brought Tai back into reality.

"Oh, I suppose you want to know what her status is?"

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'll have to call her anyways to tell her that there's going to be another digidestined reunion next week. The whole gang will be there. It'll be nice to see you again. After all, you didn't come last time and you're the only one that's not living in Odaiba. Everyone misses you so much, so you better be there." The last digidestined meeting (and the first) was held 10 years ago. Everyone had been there except for Tai because he was in the hospital because of a broken leg. "You know, Matt's the one who's been missing you the most," TK chanced. He didn't know how Tai would react to that, but he hoped the two would become friends again.

"Well we were best friends for so long, it's no surprise," Tai said, keeping his voice hard and cold.

"But you left him 20 years ago," TK pointed out. "And you brought your whole family with you. You didn't even try to keep contact with us." Now he just sounded bitter.

"We would've left sooner or later. We were already talking about it. It was just that Motawa was moving to the same place we were planning to move to, and that pitched in for our list of pros. As you can guess, the number of pros outnumbered the cons by one."

"Whatever," TK said, not wanting to hear a lame excuse. "Listen, I gotta go. You'll be at the reunion, right?"

"Yeah...yeah, I will. After all, I did miss the last one."

"Right. And if you want, you could bring your fiancee. Oh, and we're going to the digital world too, so bring your digimon. OK, see ya there!" _Click._

\\\\\\\end of flashback\\\\\\\

Tai looked at his packed suitcases near the door. Slipping the ring into his pocket, he got up to get ready. Moments later there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

"Daddy!" Suto cried out as he ran over to hug Tai. 

"Hey koi. You ready?" Tai's fiancee asked, planting a light kiss on Tai's cheek. Then together they left for the airport. When they got on the airplane, Tai plopped down into the seat beside Agumon. As uncomfortable as the seat was, he just wanted to have time to think. "So did you think about it?"

"Kotsuki..." Tai started. He hated himself for not being able to make up his mind.

"It's OK. You've got all the time in the world. You've even got the ring. Just remember, I love you," Kotsuki said, but he couldn't help but sound disappointed.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this kind of commitment," Tai tried explaining, leaving out the part about him still in love with someone back home, someone that he'd see very soon, someone that he couldn't avoid this time. Tai lay back as he remembered how it was the last time they'd met.

///////flashback///////

~Tai's POV~

"You may kiss the bride," the reverend said. It was the most painful experiences of my life. It hurt so much to see Matt and Sora get married, but Matt was happy. That was all the mattered, right? But still it hurt, and I did not feel like talking to Matt at all. As everyone cheered and followed Matt and Sora down the aisle, I just stayed behind. I had to make a toast to him sooner or later. Gosh, why'd he ask me to be his best man? We barely talked since I left him thirteen years ago. And still he said that we were best friends. I don't see how. My whole point of leaving was to forget about him! I made up my mind that I was going to avoid him as much as I could. And if I could, I would leave early. I know that'd hurt Matt, but he has no idea how much I'm hurting. Oh gosh, it hurts so much...

"Hey Tai, you OK man? Look, I know we haven't talked for a while but can't we catch up?" that familiar soothing voice broke into my thoughts.

"Aren't you supposed to be feasting with Sora?" I asked bitterly.

"Tai, what's wrong with you? I came back just to talk to you, and you just push me away. Like you did 13 years ago. You never gave me a real reason why you left! 'Motawa's moving and I love him so I'm going with him. The rest of my family's going too.' That was your excuse. You're not with Motawa anymore. I don't see how he was more important to you than our friendship! You were the only person that I ever felt comfortable opening up to, and after you left I had nothing. Your moving away caused so much pain, Tai. It caused TK so much pain too. Kari meant the world to him. He--"

"I know why it hurt TK, but I don't know why it hurt you. After all, all you cared about was Sora," I said angrily. I don't care if he found out that I loved him. In fact, I hope he did, and all the pain that came with it. Then he could rot in guilt. Sure I wasn't with Motawa anymore, but at that time I felt like I liked him a lot. OK, it didn't beat my love for Matt but I had to get over him.

"Tai, you've changed so much," Matt whispered, and I heard the hurt in his voice. I thought of apologizing, but then I thought otherwise. Let him hurt. It wouldn't even compare to what I've been through.

"Best friends could become strangers," I said coldly. "But congratulations Matt. You finally married Sora."

"But Tai, I did care about you! You were my best friend after all! Come, let's go to the banquet." But I didn't want to be your best friend! I wanted to be more! Of course he couldn't read my mind, so he took my arm and dragged me to the banquet.

\\\\\\\end of flashback\\\\\\\

~Narrator~

"I avoided him for the rest of the wedding. We didn't say a word after that, not even goodbye. Well, actually he said goodbye and I just turned around and left. Boy was I coldhearted. I ruined it all for him. For the rest of the wedding his smiles were all fake. Most people wouldn't notice, but I knew. After all, I was still in love with him. It hurt to see him like that, especially on his wedding day. I'm sure Sora noticed too, because she kept on giving Matt worried glances, not to mention giving me glares. Obviously she figured out it had something to do with the chat Matt and I had," Tai thought.

"Drink mister?" the airplane lady (forgot what they're called -_-u) asked, breaking Tai's deep thoughts.

"No thanks," Tai said, scowling.

"Tai-chan, what's wrong?" Kotsuki asked.

"Nothing, she just broke my thoughts."

"Look, we're here!" Suto said excitedly. He was so glad to be somewhere that wasn't in America. "I can't wait to visit the digital world and get my very own digimon!"

"I can't wait to go back to the digital world!" a black duck-like digimon said.

"Turumon! Since when did you wake up, sleepyhead?" Kotsuki laughed at the fact that Turumon could really be a head if he was in his in-training form.

"Passengers, we are now at Odaiba, Japan. You may now get up and exit at the front of the airplane," a voice said. Happily complying, Kotsuki and Suto stood up to get ready to set foot on Odaiba. Tai stood up slowly, fearing _him_.

"Tai, are you alright?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah, fine. Just fine."

~~~~~~~

That's my first chapter!! Yay!!! It's kinda plain right now. Next one will have Matt's thoughts. Please review and no flames!! 


	2. My Secret

Chapter 2: My Secret 

~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own Kotsuki and Motawa and Turumon. And I made up the names for their kids. 

Warning: this is shounen-ai aka male/male so if you're offended/disgusted, leave now!!

A/N: Thanks for all you who read and reviewed! I feel loved already!!! Heehee. More flashbacks in this chapter. Sorry. I know Matt kinda sounds like he's telling a story to someone else, but he's just thinking to himself (i suck at first-person point of views). Anyways, just to let you know, Tai left when he was 20 (he's 40 now). Oh yeah, in the first chapter at the wedding they said Tai left 18 years ago, but now that I calculate it again, he should've left 13 years ago. Sorry. And I know Tai should've been at other ppl's weddings (and thus seen Matt more) but it's just not how the story goes. And Tai's engaged cuz I want him to. OK, here's the second chapter!

~~~~~~~

A man with soft blue eyes and blonde hair stared out of the window of his house. It was raining, which wasn't good since there was going to be a gathering with his friends tomorrow. "Or most are my friend," he thought angrily. He just didn't get why Tai avoided him at the wedding. Why didn't Tai want to talk to him? How come Tai never called him from America? "Tai...I miss you," he thought sadly. His teenage feelings for Tai came back again, but, as usual, he pushed it away.

"Matt!" a honey voice sang out.

"What?" he said moodily.

"Is everything ok my Yama-chan? Oh I can't wait for tomorrow! Yoshi can't wait to get his digimon," Sora said, pointing to their youngest child who was jumping around happily. Wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, she said, "Aww...look how happy he is."

"Yeah, reminds me of TK when he was little," smiled Matt.

"Well Biyomon and I are going to go out to do some grocery shopping. Watch over the kids!" With that, Sora kissed Matt goodbye and left, leaving Matt to continue his reflection.

~Matt's POV~

Tai was going to be back! I couldn't wait, but then at the same time I could. I didn't want to fight him again. I want to talk to him like we used to, but I knew he still wasn't going to be the same. Since the day he left, nothing's been the same. I was overjoyed to see him at my wedding, but we got into a fight and everything was ruined. He's changed so much, yet I still felt something for him at my wedding. No stupid! I don't like him! I love Sora, and we're going to spend our entire lives together. She makes me happy, I make her happy. We're happy together! But still...would I be happier with Tai? No, I'm straight! I sighed. What's the use? I couldn't hide it. I was starting to think about Tai again, just like I used to as a teenager. But it was love when I was a teen. It couldn't possibly be love now, could it? I'm only in love with the Tai I knew--the Tai 20 years ago. Wait, correction, I WAS in love with him.

I had always pushed the feeling away, and instead of telling Tai, I married Sora. I wonder if I was in the same position as TK? He loved Kari but married someone else instead. I guess TK could be really stupid. He made the biggest mistake of his life by marrying that woman. Did I by marrying Sora? But I don't love Tai! What am I talking about?? Still, these years with Sora had only made me wonder.

We were together in high school, and then we broke up in college. It was funny because neither of us knew why we broke up. Then we were together again, and 7 years ago we got married. One night on our honeymoon we made a baby. I had no intention of doing so, but I was happy because I was going to be a father. After Akina was born, divorce would've been hard. I didn't want my kid to grow up without a mother like me or without a father like TK. Not that I thought about divorce. I guess I did really feel happy at that time. The worst part was that we had another baby. I have no clue where Yoshimitsu came from, but one day Sora just told me she was pregnant. I had been gone for quite some time on tour since I was still singing at the time. We barely shared any nights together. I started suspecting that she was sleeping with some other guy, but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It didn't even hurt half as bad as it hurt the day Tai told me he was moving to America, nor as bad as it hurt when Tai told me he was dating Motawa. She said it just happened one night when I was drunk. Sure...but eventually I believed her. After Yoshimitsu was born, I knew I couldn't divorce Sora. It'd be the same situation as my dad and mom, and I wouldn't want my kids to live through that. 

Lately Sora's gotten weirder and weirder. She seems to want company one minute then totally ignore me the next. I feel we're drifting apart, but we did make a vow to each other. I can't break that vow for anybody, not even Tai. Maybe this is just the hard times. We'll get over, I'm sure of it. I bet most families have these problems.

"Daddy, whatcha thinking?" Akina asked as she came and sat on my lap.

"Oh, just stuff sweetie."

"Yokomon and I can't wait to go back to the Digital World!"

"Yeah, me neither. Now go along and play with Yoshi," I lied. I wasn't too excited to go back. I just wanted to sit and think. I do that a lot. Akina was only 6, but she understood a lot. I saw how worried she looked at me. No matter, she knew I wanted time alone so she went along to watch over Yoshi. As I watched Yoshi and Akina sitting there watching Gabumon and Yokomon make funny faces, it reminded me of the old times. Akina would always look after Yoshi like TK and me. I smiled. Those were the good days. Sure it was pretty scary those few times when I thought I'd lose TK forever...or if I'd lose Tai. But I didn't like Tai that much at the time. There was just something that made me care. I was glad we became best friends though. Then there was Sora. The day after the concert, when he knew that Sora and I were together, his eyes showed something. Was it sadness? Hurt? Pain? Couldn't be. Tai wasn't attracted to me. Sure I loved Tai a long time ago, but did I really go out with Sora because I loved her? Or was it to make Tai jealous? No, I couldn't possibly do such a thing...right? Besides, I don't like Tai. Well, maybe I did. I must admit, I'm a stubborn person. I don't admit these things very often. The day I finally accepted my feelings for him was the same day I lost hope. In fact, hope was given to me and taken away from me in a matter of seconds.

///////flashback///////

Tai was smiling as he walked to me. He wanted to tell me something important, so he asked me to meet him at the park. I looked at his beautiful brunette hair and soft chocolate eyes and my heart just melted. Gosh was he beautiful. I've felt like this before, but this time I didn't push the feeling away. I started to accept the fact that maybe I was in love with Tai. "Hey Tai!" I greeted. "What's up?"

"You'll never believe!" he cried out, but something in his eyes showed uncertainty and fear. Was he afraid of how I was going to react? Sure, I admit that I've reacted rather harshly a couple of times when he told me something that was important to him. I promised myself I won't this time. "Well, first of all, how are things doing with you and Sora?"

"Fine," I smiled, but I would've dumped Sora right then and there if Tai told me that he was in love with me. Ha, you could keep dreaming, Ishida.

"Good. Now listen, don't go all nuts when you hear me say this, OK?"

"When have I ever?" I said as if he was crazy, but he just glared at me.

"I'm gay," he simply said. It struck me so suddenly. It was such a simple sentence, and yet I was never expecting him of all people to say it. And so lightly too, as if it was nothing! I guess I looked very surprised and was silent for a while because he continued, saying, "don't start yelling, ok?"

"You're gay," I said more of a clarification than a statement. Inside I wanted to jump for joy. Maybe he's confessing! I'll tell him I'm bi right now and--

"Motawa asked me out!" he exclaimed, breaking my thoughts. I just stared at him. He sounded happy, but his eyes seemed to expect something.

"And-and you agreed?" I sputtered. He just nodded, and that one simple nod destroyed my whole heart. I knew I shouldn't feel so bad about this, especially since I was dating Sora. It'd be so unfair to Sora if she found out I was in love with Tai instead. Was I? No, I was not going to love Tai. He loves someone else, and we'll never be together. With that, I pushed my feelings for Tai away again.

\\\\\\\end of flashback\\\\\\\

My feelings for Tai were hidden for a couple of year. In fact, I was proud at myself for nearly forgetting about it. However, it was rekindled the day he told me he was leaving.

///////flashback///////

"You're what?!" I've never felt so angry in my whole life. He was leaving tomorrow and he never told me anything before. I just wanted to punch him right in the nose and hope it breaks. Then I'd start kicking him hard, and he'd scream for mercy. I wouldn't give him mercy though. I'd rip off his head and cut him into pieces...

"You heard me. I'm leaving for America," he stated, interrupting my brutal fantasy.

"But why? You never talked about it. Why now?"

"Motawa's moving and I love him so I'm going with him. The rest of my family's going too. We'll be next door neighbors. It'll be cool," Tai said almost...oh my gosh, happily???? How could he be happy at a time like this?

"It'll be cool? Cool Taichi???? How can you do this to me?? I'll have no one if you leave!!!"

"You have Sora," Tai said. 

"But I love you Tai!! Not Sora, you! Don't do this to me!!!" I screamed inside my head. It was too late. I've always ignored my feelings for him, and now I had to suffer the consequences. It was over. He didn't even seem like he wanted me to be his friend anymore. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I started running away from him. He didn't call after me either, that bastard. I kept running and running, ignoring the tears streaking down my face. He doesn't even care about me. Why'd he do this to me? I had to go home. I ran and ran, and when I reached home and slammed the door and started to cry. It hurt so badly. Tai was leaving me forever! I wanted to shout at him and tell him I loved him. But it was too late. He loved someone else. I couldn't rip them apart. Make the pain go away! I clutched my chest. It hurt so badly, I couldn't even breathe now. Taking short, shallow breaths, I made my way to the bathroom. I could just end it all... As I took a razor blade into my hand, the door suddenly swung open.

"Oniichan! Kari's leav--" my poor innocent brother cried out, but was cut off when he saw me. "Matt, what?" Quickly he grabbed the razor blade from me. I knew he hurt more than me. He loved Kari so much, it was definitely stronger than my uncertain love for Tai. I couldn't die just yet. If TK could go through with it, so could I.

"I'm sorry TK," I cried, and together we hugged each other and cried out our heart.

\\\\\\\end of flashback\\\\\\\

I wiped a tear away from my face. It brought pain just to think about it. "From that day on I resolved never to love Tai again. It just brought too much pain," I recalled sadly. Yes, I was a coward that didn't want to feel pain. TK and I never talked about that day. He always thought I cried because Tai and I were best friends. He never knew that I loved Tai. I never told him, and nor will I tell anyone. It'll just be a secret that I'll take to my grave.

~~~~~~~

Annnnnnnnnnnnnd......I'm done with the second chapter! Yay! I couldn't help naming the son Yoshimitsu (but his nickname is Yoshi). Lol. Those of you who play Tekken know he's in there. One of my fav. characters. I dunno the difference between "oniichan" and "oniisan" is, so if I'm supposed to be using one instead of the other, please tell me. And please please please review (no flames)! Thank you!!!!!!! 


	3. The Gathering

Chapter 3: The Gathering 

~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warning: This is shounen-ai aka male/male so if you're offended/disgusted/plain hate it, leave now!!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Yay!! Ok, I don't know how everyone gets to the Digiworld 25 years later, but I'm going to still use the computer digiport way. The picture-taking part in the Digiworld is kinda pointless but just wanted to relate it to the show. And the flashback part's kinda corny...

~~~~~~~

"Wake up Sora," Matt whispered, shaking Sora gently. "We gotta get ready for the reunion."

"Huh? What? Oh right!" Immediately Sora sprung out of bed. "Let's see...should I wear this? Or this? Or..."

"Anything's fine Sora. Wear something you designed, honey." Sora gave Matt a warm smile. She was flattered that Matt always strongly supported her designs. "And you, mister, could wear this!" she threw him one of her designs.

"C'mon mom, dad! Lessgo!" Yoshi exclaimed, running to the computer.

"Ok ok. Calm down Yoshi. Digiport open!"

*****At Tai's*****

"Hurry up koi. We're going to be late! This is your reunion and you're the last one to get ready," Kotsuki scolded Tai lightly.

"Coming," Tai said. He and Agumon appeared at the doorway.

"Ok, this is it. Sit tight Suto! Digiport open!"

*****Digiworld*****

As soon as Suto was in, a Koromon bounced into his arms.

"Suto, this'll be your digimon, Koromon," Tai explained, looking fondly at the Koromon.

"My own? Yay!" Suto cried out happily. "We're going to be good friends." Soon everyone arrived, and new digimon were distributed to the younger ones. Tai's heart clenched when he saw _him._

"Tai! Long time no see!" Matt shouted out. "Even with such a big haircut he's still as handsome..." Matt thought, then mentally slapped himself for thinking that way. 

"Yeah Matt," Tai said and tried to smile. He didn't want to ruin the day again. "Gosh is he hot," he muttered under his breath. After all the introductions were made to Tai and family, everyone split up to play.

"Uh, guys? I gotta go back to get my camera," TK said.

"Remember the time when taking pictures was Kari's big thing? She'd have a camera wherever she went," Davis sighed as he thought back to those days. "That time I was still dreaming of having a noodle cart. Look at me now!" Everyone laughed.

"Hey everybody! Look, it's TK!" Suto exclaimed when he saw TK reappear.

"OK everyone, will the original digidestined, their digimon, and their kids stand together?" TK requested. Soon everyone was standing except for TK and his family and Davis and his family. "Davis, get in there!"

"Naw, just take the picture, TK." _Click._

"Hey dad, could we go explore on our own?" Davis Jr. (A/N: haha. couldn't resist. Davis just seems like a person who'd name his kid that) asked.

"Sure kiddo! Go and have fun!" _Click. _TK took another picture as the kids ran away for their adventure.

"Hey, let me take a picture of all of you," Davis's wife said. _Click. _"So anyways, let's go back."

"Go back? Aren't we staying here?" Tai asked, confused.

"No, silly," Matt laughed, though all he got was a glare from Tai. "We just drop the kids off. Come on, let's go!"

*****Back in real world*****

"Ok, this is where we go to Matt's house. After all, he has the biggest house," Izzy explained to Tai. "We're just going to hang out there."

"Oh," Tai said nervously, catching the smirk on Matt's face.

"Come on Tai, let's go. We have a lot of catching up to do." As soon as the group got to Matt's house, Tai disappeared. "Now where'd he go?" Matt wondered.

~Matt's POV~

I had been unsure if I wanted to see Tai, but now that Tai's back, I feel the need to talk to him and just hang out. "Hey guys, have you seen Tai?" I asked the others. As I looked from one person to another, they all shook their heads. All but Kotsuki. Yeah, Tai's husband. Sheesh, I'm so mad at Tai because he never even invited me to his wedding!

"He said he would be looking around," Kotsuki said.

"I see," I glared at him. I just couldn't help it. With that, I stomped out of the room in search for Tai. "Tai?" I shouted. I stopped at my study room. The seat was facing the window, not the desk. I didn't remember doing that. "Tai?" I repeat, this time more cautious. There was no reply. I chuckled, feeling silly saying it to an empty room. All of a sudden I heard a sniff. "Tai, you can't avoid me this time," I sighed, making my way to the chair.

"Go away Matt," he said. His voice was cold and harsh. He wasn't supposed to sound like that! I was the one who uses that voice, not him! Well, if he wanted to play this way...

"Fine," I said, matching his coldness.

"Matt...wait." Ha, I won! "You could have this back," he turned around and threw something at me. Then he glared at me. His eyes were red. Had he been crying?

"Tai, have you been crying?" I ask, not bothering to look at whatever he threw at me. I take a step closer.

"You can have it back," he repeated. I rolled my eyes and looked at the ground. I gasped. There lay in front of me was my favorite guitar pick.

///////flashback///////

"Hey Matt?" Tai asked me nervously. We were hanging out at his house. He was playing with his soccerball.

"Hm?"

"Do you think we'll make it to the same university?"

"Of course!" I said, surprised that he'd think otherwise.

"Well, just in case we don't and one of us has to leave, you can have this," he said, tossing me his soccerball. "To signify our friendship, you know. So you'll never forget me. I've had this soccerball since I was small. It's my favorite soccerball, and I want you to have it."

"Wow Tai... Wait, what are you talking about? Of course we'll make it to the same university!"

"But just in case. Plus, people separate when they're older too."

"Fine then. Here, you could have my favorite guitar pick," I said, fishing it out of my pocket. "It always gives me inspiration to write a new song. Kind of funny because it's only a pick, huh?" I laughed, handing him my pick.

\\\\\\\end of flashback\\\\\\\

"Wha--Tai?" I asked. He basically threw away our friendship right there. "Why?" Tears started streaming out of my face. I was a grown man for goodness sakes! How could I cry over such a tiny thing? Not that Tai cared. He looked me one last time and ran off. I walked slowly to the chair and sank down into it. As I looked at my desk and the couple of pictures on it, I saw the picture of Tai and me was faced down. Was he really ending our friendship? No, he won't do that. I won't let him. Getting up firmly, I left the room in search for Tai.

~Tai's POV~

"Wha--Tai? Why?" Matt asked. Oh gosh, please don't cry on me. Yup, he did it. Tears began to streak down his face. I couldn't take it anymore. I just made him cry! Quickly I ran out the room. What had I done? I was just so scared that Matt caught me crying that I didn't think before I acted. Now he's never going to forgive me. I ended our friendship right there. And that picture on his desk...I don't know why he still has that picture on his desk after what happened at his wedding. The picture was of Matt and me making silly faces in front of the camera. After it was developed, we each wrote "best friends" at the bottom of our copies. I looked around. I guess I had stumbled into his and Sora's room. Sheesh, I could see their wedding picture on their nightstand. Her stupid designs were all over the floor. For a moment I felt sorry for Sora. She didn't do anything and yet I sometimes feel a sudden urge to choke her to death.

"Tai, I know you didn't mean what you did," I heard Matt's voice. I wanted to apologize, but I wasn't going to do it before he did...not that he needed to be sorry for anything.

"Tai, look. We've grown and I'm sure we've learned to forget about our pride at a time like this. Can't we just forget about what happened today? Let's just start over." Wow, Matt really was overcoming his pride. I bet his pride was in there right now screaming at him to pick a fight with me. I must admit, it was hard for me to do something like that. Pride led to stubbornness, and I'm a really stubborn guy. But this is a friendship we're talking about here.

"All right," I sighed. He smiled genuinely, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, let's catch up, ok? So how's life with your new husband?" I couldn't help but detect bitterness...and jealousy? No, it was my imagination. "You didn't even invite me to the wedding," he continued. Oh, so that's what he's jealous about.

"Matt, we're not married," I said. "We're just engaged."

"But you said--" he gasped.

"Yeah, I know what I said. TK wrote it in his book so I decided to say that. You know, I didn't even agree to the engagement, but since I did tell you guys that we were married, I guess that means I'm agreeing." Suddenly I was aware of how comfortable I felt talking to Matt. It was like old times again: him confiding in me, me confiding in him...

"I see," he nodded, not meeting my eyes. "So how'd you two meet?"

"He was Motawa's friend. We became fast friends, and after Motawa broke up with me, he comforted me and a few years later he asked me out. We had been dating ever since. I don't know if I should marry him though. I don't know if I'm in love with him for sure," I gasped. I didn't know why I was opening up to Matt so quickly. I had never told anyone--not even Agumon--about this.

~Matt's POV~

He said he wasn't sure if he was in love with Kotsuki? Were my ears working correctly? "Really," I said in amusement.

"That doesn't matter," he quickly said. "Anyways, life in America was great...." After a long discussion about life in America and how everyone was doing in Odaiba, I really felt like I could keep talking to him forever. It made me realize how much I missed talking. It made me realize how much I missed him. It was so comfortable to just be with him. So much, in fact, that compared with Sora's company it made her's feel like nothing. Was I really in love with Tai all this time? Maybe all this is finally making me realize it. But I couldn't be with Tai. He has Kotsuki, I have Yoshi and Akina...oh yeah, and Sora.

"So how old is Yoshi?" he asked me.

"Yoshi's going to be 4 soon."

"Had you hoped for a son or a daughter?" he laughed, knowing what my answer would be.

"Definitely son! How could I stand two daughters? Augh..." I pretended to shudder. "But I never wanted two kids." I suddenly said. It didn't mean to come out, but it just did. There was no turning back now. I lowered my voice drastically and continued. "Tai, I don't know if Yoshi's mine. I mean, I do think she's mine but then there's my doubts." The atmosphere became serious all of a sudden.

"Did you ever tell anyone else this?"

"Besides Sora, no. She said I was drunk, but I was always on tour that time. I don't know how--"

"Hi guys! I'm glad you two are getting along again. You guys want a drink?" TK smiled. His sudden appearance made me jump and fall off the chair I was in. "Um...sorry Matt," he said, handing us two cups of root beer. "I'll be leaving now." 

"You know Matt, I really enjoy talking to you again. It just feels so...so right. There's no one in America that I feel more comfortable talking with. Not even with Kotsuki." Boy was I flattered. That sentence made my day. Was he hinting on something more though?

"I'm glad you're back too. When are you leaving?" I just had to ask that question.

"We haven't bought our return tickets yet. You know, I'm starting to like it here," he smirked. "I guess you'll have to be seeing me for a few more weeks."

"Oh darn," I joked, grinning widely. He grinned even wider, and I grinned wider than him. We were right in the middle our ridiculous grinning contest when Kotsuki came in.

"Hey koi, we're going back to get our kids," he said, kissing Tai on the cheeks. Jealousy rushed inside of me. And he called Tai his koi??? "Let's go. You too Matt," he said. I stood up and walked out of the doorway, but I made the wrong turn. "Um Matt? This way," he said.

"I know where I'm going. This is my house you know," I glared at him. Lifting my arrogant nose, I marched pass him and Tai. 

~~~~~~~

So...how'd you guys like it? Please review!!! I may not be updating for a while since school's started. Sorry! Anyways, as you know, no flames. Should Yoshi be Sora and Matt's kid or should Sora be cheating on Matt? Tell me in review. Thanks guys!


	4. The Right Choice?

Chapter 4: The Right Choice? 

~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warning: This is shounen-ai aka male/male so if you're offended/disgusted/plain hate it, leave now!!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I'm having this major writer's block, so this chapter is really short. Sorry. I promise next chapter will be longer and I'll try to update soon. Anyways, hope you like it! R&R!

~~~~~~~

Night came and soon everyone went their separate ways. Tai left me his hotel number and cell number. I couldn't wait to call him next morning. Days quickly passed, and I felt as if it really was like old times again. Tai and I were as close as before again, if not closer. 

One night, after one week since Tai came back, I couldn't help but ask myself if I was in love with Tai. I did that a lot these days, but this time it was serious. I lay in bed and Sora was next to me, snoring softly. I got out of bed and went into the study room. I looked at the picture of Tai and me, and soon I was in my reflecting mood.

I had been in denial for all these years, but now that Tai was back, I didn't know if I could keep my secret. Then something someone had asked me came into my mind.

"If Sora and TK were in a burning house and you could only go back to save one of them, who would you save?" the person asked.

"TK," I had said a little too quickly. For the rest of the day I had felt very guilty for picking TK before Sora. But he was my brother! 

"Who would I choose between Sora and Tai?" I asked myself. The question soon consumed my whole mind, and I couldn't sleep at all. At first I told myself Tai, but why Tai? Then I thought of answering Sora, but no matter what, I couldn't help but go back and tell myself that it would be Tai. After thinking about it the whole night, I finally accepted, yet again, that I, Yamato Ishida, is in love with Taichi Yagami! I wondered if I should tell Tai. I imagined what it'd be like to wake up everyday with Tai next to me instead of Sora. It'd be like heaven! I shook my head. I couldn't think like this. What would happen to Akina and Yoshi if I left for Tai? They'd never ever respect me again if they found out that I left mom for--not another woman--but a guy. It'd be like betraying them. For the first time since our marriage, I seriously wondered, "Did I make the right choice?"

~~~~~~~

OK, I know it was super short and I know that thing about saving them was sort of stupid/corny. Or at least I don't think people really make decisions like that. But as I've said, I'll write up the next chapter as soon as I can. Remember to review!!


	5. Sora's

Chapter 5: Sora's 

~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warning: This is shounen-ai aka male/male so if you're offended/disgusted/plain hate it, leave now!!

A/N: I'm back!!! Ok, after 10000 years¡­ Sorry 'bout that. Anywoo, this chapter's nice 'n long (at least longer than the last chapter)¡­though it's not too important. But helps build Matt and Tai's relationship. And plus I need to write a relaxing chapter. Well, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! THANX!!! And thanks for all you faithful readers and those others who reviewed!

~~~~~~~

~Tai's POV~

I walked down the street, smiling to myself. I was going to have lunch with Matt again! We've been spending so much time together now. It makes me feel so happy. Just looking at his intoxicating blue eyes and angelic face was enough to make me happy for the whole day. The problem, however, still remained. If Matt loves Sora and if I really loved him, then maybe I'll just live my whole life single. But I did say that Kotsuki was my husband, so now he is busy preparing for our wedding day--which is 4 days from today. It's also the news I must tell to Matt today. I sighed. I wasn't sure if I would be able to do it.

Kotsuki has done a lot for me. He was always there for me when I was down. It would absolutely break his heart if I broke up with him. No matter, I'll think about that later. For now I was set on marrying him. I waved hi to Matt, who was sitting at the restaurant table waiting for me.

"Hey koi!" I greeted. Big mistake. The words just kind of rolled out my tongue. It was as if I said it everyday to him, like it was natural. At first I thought he didn't notice, for he kept smiling, but soon he wore a shocked expression on his face. Inwardly I was already going through all the curse words. Why'd I have to do that?

"Um...what?" he asked, still not fully recovered. Luckily, there was an indoor pond at the entrance of the restaurant.

"That just came out wrong. Sorry. What I meant was that there are a lot of big koi (A/N: is there a plural form for koi?) in the pond," I managed to say convincingly. His face relaxed, and he immediately told me to sit.

~Matt's POV~

I watched as Tai entered the restaurant. He waved and said, "Hey koi." 

It took me a while to remember that I'm supposed to be shocked by that greeting. At first it seemed normal, and I felt very comfortable. In fact, I was about to reply with the same thing when I remembered that we weren't even dating in the first place. Of course after that my mouth flew open, and I finally managed to ask, "Um...what?" Then he explained what he really meant, which both relieved me and disappointed me. For once I wished he would say something that would make us more than friends. I scolded myself for thinking these thoughts again. After thinking about it yesterday, I decided that although I didn't make the right choice in marrying Sora, I was going to stay with her for the rest of my life because of our kids. I felt guilty for staying with Sora just because of Yoshi and Akina. It was like using her to be close to my children. If only things weren't this way. But then again, Tai is bound to marry someday. If not Kotsuki then some other lucky guy--

"Matt? Are you okay? You haven't talked ever since I got here."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Anyways, what was the important thing you were going to tell me?" I asked, shaking myself out of deep thought. Why do I think so much anyways?

"Well...it's like this," Tai started. There was a long pause, as if he was struggling with himself to tell me or not to tell me. "MeKotsukimarry4days," he said so quickly that I just sat there staring at him, dumbfounded.

"Huh?" was all I could produce.

"I'm getting married in 4 days," came the slow version. It landed on me like a 100-ton weight, crushing my heart. I told myself I'd be ready for it, but when it really came it still hurt. If only he could stay single forever... But that was my selfishness talking, for he's happy with Kotsuki...or at least I think he is. Ever since our talk in my bedroom, he's never again mentioned his uncertainty about his love for Kotsuki. I wanted to bring it up again, to ask him who that other person is. Of course that was impossible now.

"Great!" I faked a grin.

"And...and will you be my best man?" Tai asked shyly.

"I'd love to," I said. What I really wanted to say was, "How about being your husband?" We sat in silence, eating. I guess both of us had a lot on our minds. Finally, after finishing lunch, I said, "Tai, that's a very short notice."

"Huh? Oh, that. I know. It's just that...it's just that I wasn't ready to tell you before."

"Oh?" I wondered, lifting one of my eyebrows in amusement. I was still sad about the marriage, but I couldn't go on being selfish forever. "Were you not sure you wanted me to be your best man?" I joked. Tai mumbled something, and then his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Kotsuki! Uh-huh... Yeah, Matt's going to be mine. OK, I'll be right over. Yeah. Bye!" I listened to his half of the conversation carefully. Obviously they were talking about their wedding plans. "Gotta go Matt. See ya soon! Oh, and here's an invitation to my wedding. Bye!" he said, then ran off.

I wanted him to repeat what he mumble before, but he was in such a rush. I skimmed the invitation quickly, then let out a deep sigh. Oh well, four more days and Tai may be going back to America. Part of me wanted him to stay, but part of me wanted him to leave. If he left, I wouldn't have to struggle every day with this feeling for him. As I walked home, I reminded myself about Yoshi and Akina. Anything for them.

~Tai's POV~

"Oh?" he questioned, lifting one of his perfectly-shaped eyebrows in amusement. "Were you not sure you wanted me to be your best man?" 

"You could say something like that," I mumbled. I knew he was going to ask me to repeat that, but luckily my cell phone rang. It was Kotsuki's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tai."

"Kotsuki!"

"Hey listen, wanna come to the hotel? We still have a lot of planning to do."

"Uh-huh..." I didn't feel like agreeing. Planning a wedding seemed to be tedious work.

"So you have your best man right?" 

"Yeah, Matt's going to be mine."

"OK, so come right now. I'll be waiting."

"OK, I'll be right over."  
  


"Love you!" I looked over at Matt. He was staring intently at me. It then occurred to me that I didn't have the guts to say "I love you too" to Kotsuki while Matt was sitting right across from me. It would have felt weird. 

"Yeah. Bye!" was all I could say.

"Bye."

I quickly gave Matt my wedding invitation and left. The hotel wasn't too far, so I decided to walk over. Diagonally across from the hotel was Sora's and Co., which was Sora's company/factory. Next to Sora's and Co. was Sora's, which was their store. It was a small store because the mall also carried her brand. I looked across the streets, and saw many people in the store. Apparently some new style just arrived, and the malls didn't carry it yet. I looked in the display window and a kimono caught my eyes (A/N: kimonos are for guys too, right?). It reflected Matt's personality perfectly. I looked up at the hotel, thinking about Kotsuki. I really wanted to go to Sora's, but I did promise my husband-to-be to meet him in the room. Just then my cell phone rang again.

"Hey Tai." It was Kotsuki again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I got a call from Motawa, so we'll be talking for a while. Take your time. Bye."

Motawa and Kotsuki were really close friends, despite what happened between Motawa and me. I knew Kotsuki would probably ask Motawa to be his best man.

As the light changed, I crossed the street. This would be interesting. Sora always had a name for each of her designs, and I was interested in what the kimono was called. I walked in the door, hearing a _ching_ as the door hit a bell. Everyone was crowded in front of a fancy dress. I looked at the kimono, lifting the tag. It was called "Yama," or Mountain. My heart skipped a beat. Yama. I had always yearned to call Matt that. I had called him that occasionally in the past, but in general no one would call him that. I used to dream that when we got married, "Yama" would be my name for him, my own, special name for him that no one else would use. I blushed lightly. The bell on the door rang again.

"Tai." the voice came, so sudden that I almost broke my neck twisting it to see who it was. Of course in my mind I already knew who it was.

"Matt!" I exclaimed, dropping the tag and literally jumping up. He just stood there, smirking.

"So this is where you were running off to."

"Actually Kotsuki wanted to plan our wedding but something came up so I decided to come here."

"I see my kimono design caught your eyes," he said, still smirking.

"Yours?" I asked.

"Yeah. You can say it was part of a bet. Sora's friends were saying how someone so artistic and imaginative could marry such a boring astronaut guy. Of course they forgot my days in the band, but anyways I told them it was not true, and they bet me $40 each that I couldn't come up with a design that would sell out in two weeks. Tai my man, you're looking at a design that sold out in five days." I looked at him. He was so proud of this work. "Then they suggested Sora hiring me as her men's apparel's designer, but she got mad at me. She said that I wasn't supposed to come up with such a good design. In fact, she threw a tantrum. Funny thing is that she hasn't taken it off the racks yet." Matt continued.

"Really," I pondered. I never thought Matt would be such a good designer either. "Well I must admit I think it looks very good. It fits your personality, and in fact fits many people, now that I think about it."

"Anyways, I just finished visiting Sora. I had to tell her that I'm working late today. It's mainly because I didn't go to work in the morning. All your fault, Yagami."

"Me?" I gasped, trying to sound as innocent as possible. He just laughed and waved goodbye. I stood there and watched him as he disappeared into the streets. 

I looked back at Yama, the kimono. "Wouldn't it be amusing to compliment Sora on Matt's design and pretend to think that she did it. Boy would she be jealous," I thought. Smiling to myself, I entered Sora's and Co.

~~~~~~~

Whew. That took awhile. Yes, sorry. But anyways, REVIEW!!! I'll forever love you. Lol. J/k. And I don't know how long something new and hot sells out, so just pretend that five days is a big deal. I know there wasn't really anything going on in this chapter, but stay with me!! OK, bye bye!


	6. One Secret Leads to Another

Chapter 6: One Secret Leads to Another 

~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warning: This is shounen-ai aka male/male so if you're offended/disgusted/plain hate it, leave now!!

A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!  You guys are my fuel!  You guys drive me to write more!  ...Does that work?  Anyways, just thanks.  R&R!!!  Enjoy!

~~~~~~~

~Tai's POV~

"May I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked me.

"Um, yeah.  I'd like to speak to Sora."

"Fourth floor, third door to your left," she said.  I was surprised.  Usually people would bug me about how I had to make an appointment first.

"Thanks," I said.  I continued into the elevator.  It turned out I didn't have to go to her office.  When I stepped out of the elevator, I saw Sora walking towards me with a man, probably one of her co-designers.

"Sora!" I greeted.

"Oh, hi Tai," she said.  Her expression showed shock, and suddenly she started acting very strange.  "Urm, this is just my co-designer, nothing else."

"I figured," I said.

"And we're just going downstairs to the factory."

"Ok…"  I didn't much care where she went.  "Anyways, I love your Yama design.  It really suits Matt."

"Okay, thanks.  It's his but I shall be leaving now."  Her co-designer and she then quickly went into the elevator, leaving me standing in front of the elevator.

"Okay…  She didn't even get a bit jealous about that.  And she left in such a hurry.  That was weird," I thought to myself.  I needed to go downstairs too, and she didn't even let me do that.  When I went down, I met her again.

"See, I just went to the factory," she explained.  I didn't know why she made it such a big deal.  It wasn't like I didn't believe her.

"I know," I said.  She looked at me in relief, and I just stared at her stupidly.  Why was she acting so weird?  She went in the elevator with her co-designer and I left.

~TK's POV~

Things have been working very well with Tai and my brother.  In fact, if I didn't know better I would have thought they were a couple.  They're spending so much time together.  I'm glad Tai and Matt made up.

"TK, I'm home!" called my wife.  She had picked Akina, Yoshi, and our son up from school.

"Daddy!" cried my son, jumping into my lap.

"Uncle TK!" my cute niece and nephew said.

"Hey," I greeted.  Today Matt had to work late, so he asked us to look after Akina and Yoshi.

"Uncle TK, I wanna go home," Yoshi whined.

"Me too!" Akina piped up.  I sighed.  How could one resist those puppy eyes?

"Alright," I said.  "Let's go for a walk."

Matt didn't live too far from us.  In fact, none of the digidestined lived too far apart, besides the Yagami's.  I decided since I have a writer's block anyways, I'll walk Akina and Yoshi over.  I hoped to be able to get some inspiration on the walk over.  It turned out I didn't.  When we got there, Akina and Yoshi immediately raced inside.

"Homework first," I reminded.  

"But Uncle TK…"

"Nope," I shook my head.  They then trudged slowly upstairs into their room, closing the door.  I followed them upstairs, except I headed for the study room.  After a few seconds I could hear them talk excitedly about a new game.  I smiled.  Kids just couldn't follow directions.  Just then, I heard a car pulling up to the curb.  I peeked out the window.  I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the window was open.

"Bye," Sora waved at the figure in the car.

"Wait," the person said.  Judging by the sound it was a man.  He stopped the engine and came out.

"Come on Raf.  I can't do this."

"I know you love it," he smirked.  This was getting weird.  What happened next came as a total shock to me.  He kissed her, and she pushed him back.  That was the normal part.

"Rafu.  I should go."

"No one's home," he said.  I then remembered that Akina and Yoshi were still supposed to be at my place.  He grabbed her by the waist.  Sora let out a small giggle.  They then started kissing.  By now my mouth was wide open.  There right below me was Sora, my sister-in-law, making out with another man.  I had to tell Matt.

"Want to come in?" Sora offered.

"Your.  Husband," he said between rushed kisses.

"He's working late."  They moved under the hanging, so I couldn't see them anymore.

"But how late could an astronaut work to?  There's nothing much to do."

"Well they train and stuff.  Trust me, he won't be home for a while," came Sora's voice.

"Mmmm…sounds tempting."  I had to do something to let them know I was here.  Just then, Yoshi screamed.

"Spider!"

"It's nothing," Akina said.  I assumed that Akina had killed the spider.

"Shit!" I then heard Sora swear.  Rafu quickly ran to his car and drove away.  I raced over to where Akina and Yoshi were.

"Mommy's home," I said hurriedly.

"It's okay.  You were helping us do homework," Akina smiled.  Apparently she was thinking back to the time when Sora got mad at me for not helping Akina and Yoshi do homework.  I had been babysitting them when she came home, and she had said that I was a very bad uncle.

"Thanks," I said in relief.  It felt strange to be lying for one reason while Akina was lying for another.  If only she knew…

"Akina?  Yoshi?" Sora asked.  She was making her way upstairs.

"Hey Sora.  Didn't hear you come in," I lied.

"Oh, you didn't?"  She let out a breath, relieved that I didn't find out.  Except I did.  Talk about irony.

"Uncle TK was with us," Akina said.

"Oh, so he was being a good uncle this time, wasn't he?" Sora asked, trying to act normal.

"Well now that you're here I'll go home.  Bye!" I said.  As I walked back I realized that I had found inspiration after all.  My new novel: Betrayal.

~Matt's POV~

"Matt, what's wrong with you today?  You keep messing up," my boss demanded.  He was right.  I was sitting in the spacecraft simulator and so far I've been messing up again and again.  The reason?  Tai.  He was getting married.  It wouldn't have been so bad if he was getting married a month from now, because I'd have time to stop him.  But he was getting married in four days!  Four days!

"I'm just very tired," I explained.

"Well I think we've had enough.  I was planning for a late day but obviously you can't get anything right today.  See you tomorrow."  He walked away, and suddenly I felt sorry for him.  He didn't do anything wrong but I'm still messing up, which made him look bad as a boss.

"I'll do well tomorrow, I promise!" I called after him.

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo_ my cell phone rang.  I looked at the number.  TK.

"Hi TK," I said.

"Matt, you sound tired."  That was nice.  Not even a "hello."

"Yeah, I am.  Tai's getting married in four days."

"I heard.  I'm happy for him.  He's finally found someone."

"Yeah…"  TK was right.  He won't be alone anymore.  I actually started to feel happy for him.

"Anyways, do you wanna go out today?  Just you and me?  I have something important to tell you."

"Sure.  Sora won't be excepting me until later."

"Great.  At the usual place then," he said and hung up.  I wondered how important this "thing" was.  I was actually getting quite curious.  On the way to the park, I kept thinking up different things that he might say, like how he finally confessed to Kari of his love for her.  I sighed.  Sometimes I couldn't help but have a grudge on Kari.  I know she did nothing wrong, because she didn't know of TK's love for her in the first place.  But he suffered so much pain because of her.

"Matt!" TK called.

"I see no one uses cars anymore," I joked.

"Let's go sit over there."  Something about his facial expression told me that whatever he had to say was serious.

After we sat on the bench, TK decided to jump right into it.  "Sora's cheating on you.  I saw her making out with a guy right outside your house."

"Weren't you at your house?" I asked.  I didn't quite believe it.  In fact, I genuinely thought it was a test to see if I'd get angry or if I'd rejoice for a chance at Tai.  Did he figure out that I like Tai?

"Your kids wanted to go home, so I went home with them," he explained.

"So you're telling me that my wife's a cheater and I should get divorced?" I asked.

"I'm just saying that she's a cheater," he corrected.  Wow, big difference.  "I saw her kissing him.  And they were really at it too.  And his name is Rafu."

"Oh him?  He's just her co-designer."

"Well apparently they're having an affair.  Why won't you believe me?  Your wife, Sora, is having an affair with her co-designer, Rafu," he repeated slowly as if I was deaf.  It took a while for everything to sink in.  But why would she do such a thing?  With this happening it'd be only too easy to tell Tai about my feelings.  No, something was wrong.  How could all my problems just suddenly disappear?  It couldn't be this simple.  This just can't be true.  It must be a test.

"Sora would never do that.  I know her," I defended.

"You **think** you know her.  **I** thought I knew her," he said.  Why did he keep on correcting me?  Why was he making up such a big lie?  Did he know that I'd actually fall for it?  Suddenly I just snapped.

"This is because of you, isn't it?  It's because of you and your messed up marriage.  Because you hate your marriage and wish it was with Kari instead.  Because you can't do anything about your marriage so you decide to ruin mine.  Is this why you're telling me this?  Is it?  Because if it is, then you can go home.  I won't let this happen to my marriage.  I won't let this happen to my kids.  Remember how it was for us?  I'll never let divorce come between Sora and me.  Never!" I screamed at him.  I saw tears forming in his eyes.  Oh gosh, did I just make him cry?  I remember, back in the digiworld, how he would say that he was strong and that he didn't need me to protect him anymore.  I remember how I was stubborn and always thought that it was my responsibility to protect him.  And here he was, crying because the person who promised to protect him was hurting him.

"You're right Matt.  I'm not over Kari.  But I'd never want to hurt you, nor separate Akina and Yoshi," he whispered bitterly.

"TK, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean—"

"Get away from me Matt.  You have issues.  I don't know if you really love Sora or if it's because of some other reason that you exploded, but I know that you just need time to think it out.  I hope you'll believe me.  Have a nice night," he said coldly.  He got up slowly and turned to leave.

"Wait.  TK.  Let me tell you a secret."  He looked at me and sat back down.  I looked into his blue eyes.  It was now or never.

~~~~~~~

Yes!  Almost done with the story.  What shall happen next?  Hmm.....  I'll think about that later.  Lol.  Anyways, review!!!!!


	7. Secret Revealed

Chapter 7: Secret Revealed 

-------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warning: This is shounen-ai aka male/male so if you're offended/disgusted/plain hate it, leave now!!

A/N: OMG!!!!!  Stupid stupid virus!!!!!!!!  I swear I would've updated way sooner.  Sorry if the little story that Matt tells is confusing.  I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about.  Well thanks all for the reviews.  Sorry this chapter's a bit short.  R&R!

-------------

-----Matt's POV-----

"There once lived a lonely boy," I started.  It felt silly talking about myself like I was a character from a book, but somehow it seemed easier.  "He liked to keep to himself and protect his brother, but another boy came into his life and changed him completely.  Soon the two became good friends, best friends even.  Slowly, the boy fell in love with his best friend.  However, he was stubborn and refused to believe this, so instead he started dating this girl.  When the other boy told him he was leaving, the boy decided to shut all his feelings about that other boy away and devote himself to the girl.  Several years passed, and the boy and the girl got married.  In spite of this, when the other boy comes back and tells the boy that he's getting married to this other guy, the boy becomes jealous and realizes that he loved this boy all along and will forever love him.  The end."  I looked at TK, who was staring dumbly at me.  There was a long moment of silence that followed.

"Don't tell me you…" he trailed off.  I nodded slowly.

"You…love…Tai?" TK started hesitantly as if trying to pick the right words to say.  I nodded again.  By this time, every nerve of me was telling me to just jump up and bolt, but I willed myself to stay.  In a way it felt good.  I finally had someone to confide in, someone to share my burden with and to give me advice.  But wait a minute, TK did exactly what I did.

As if reading my mind, he burst out, "Why did you make the same stupid mistake that I made?"

"It runs in the family?" I suggested weakly.  I was just glad that he didn't take the news too badly.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.  "I mean, divorcing Sora is the easy part.  But like you said yourself, what would happen to Yoshi and Akina?  And what about Tai's wedding?  Does he even like you back?"

"I don't know.  I really don't know," I said.  The more TK talked, the more hopeless the whole situation seemed.

"Matt, you know I'd support you on this if you didn't have children," TK said.  I guess he was trying to cheer me up.  Ha, like it helped.  Nevertheless, I was glad I was able to get my secret out.  It wouldn't be something I'll take with me to the graves after all.

"Thanks TK," I managed to smile.

"No problem.  I'll be there when you need me," he said, turning to leave.  Suddenly, he turned back.  "Matt, follow your heart.  Tell Tai.  I don't want you to live in a lie like me."  With that, he left.  I sat there, thinking to myself.  I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the footsteps that were coming toward me.

"Matt?"

-----Tai's POV-----

After I returned to the apartment, Kotsuki and I planned our wedding.  Even while eating dinner we were sitting on the ground going over the guest list.  I couldn't believe we were going to get married in 4 days!  Even I think it's a bit soon.  I guess one couldn't wait if one was really in love.  "Wait, really in love?  Of course I am!" I caught myself.  "But are you in love with Kotsuki or another person?  Perhaps a certain blonde?" my devil questioned.

"Tai?  Are you ok?  You haven't talked for a long time," Kotsuki said.

"Oh, um, I just need to go get some fresh air."

"Yeah, you're right.  Let's go," he said, grabbing his coat.  I wanted to tell him that I wanted to go alone, but he was my fiancée.  When we got on the streets, my feet just kind of started to go in the direction of the park.  It was the place where Matt and I used to hang out on weekends.  "So where are we going koi?"

"To a park.  You know, I should really show you around some day."  I realized that Kotsuki knew nothing of this place where I once lived.  As I got closer to the park, I saw a person sitting at our bench.  The one that Matt and I always sat at.  Then I thought the person was Matt.  "Why are you seeing him everywhere?" I thought.  Kotsuki was just walking by my side.  Slowly his hand came to grip mine.

We were walking hand in hand when Kotsuki slowly came to a stop—right beside the bench.  To my amazement, it was Matt who was sitting at the bench.  He was staring at the ground and obviously was deep in thought.  "Matt?" Kotsuki said tentatively.

Inwardly I snapped my fingers.  I was the one who was supposed to say that.  Matt looked up.  Those beautiful blue eyes of his jumped in shock when he realized who we were.  His eyes then immediately fell to the place where Kotsuki was holding my hand.  I started to panic, but Kotsuki just held on tighter.

"Hi Matt," he smiled.  Dang it, he beat me again.

"Hi Matt!" I said almost a bit too loudly.

"Hey Tai, Kotsuki," he nodded at each of us.  "Well, lovely night for you two to be strolling around.  Think of it, 4 more days and you two will be off on your honeymoon."  His smile seemed forced, and his happy tone seemed fake.  "Well, I better go home.  Bye!"  Before I could stop him or even bid him farewell, he was gone.  I watched his running figure disappear into the night.

"What's with him?" Kotsuki asked.  I shrugged.  Something was definitely wrong, and I promised myself I would ask him tomorrow.

-------------

Yay!  Summer's finally here!  So I WILL update sooner...unless summer school gets in my way or a stupid virus comes and invades.  Or I get carried away playing video games....heh heh.  Well it'd definitely be within a month.  Yeah...  So cya next chapter! 


	8. What's Going On?

Chapter 8: What's Going On? 

-------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warning: This is shounen-ai aka male/male so if you're offended/disgusted/plain hate it, leave now!!

A/N: Wow...Spiderman 2 was awesomely coolio. And Kingdom Hearts is just the most beautiful game ever. sigh I envy any of you who has Kingdom Hearts. I recently borrowed it from my friend and played it and wow...... I recommend all of you to go watch Spiderman 2 and play some Kingdom Hearts (not hard to beat if you have the strategy guide)! But beware it's nothing like the Final Fantasies. So anywoo...thanks for all the reviews! Hopefully this chapter gets things more heated up. Enjoy!

-------------

After the odd confrontation with Matt, we started walking back to the hotel. I was getting more and more uncomfortable with the fact that Kotsuki's hand was on mine. It practically chased Matt away! Or at least that's how I justified his quick departure. When we got to the doorway, we saw an angry Yolei standing next to the door. Sleeping on the floor next to her were Suto, Koromon, and Agumon.

"About time. I agreed to babysit them for the day, but I didn't know there was a night shift involved," she glared at us. "Obviously you two were too busy to remember them. They're dead tired. Next time you should give me a hotel key so that I could put them in bed."

"Oh my, terribly sorry Yolei," Kotsuki said in concern. Why did he keep beating me to my line? He seemed to try hard to be the nice guy and fit in. Well apparently it worked, because Yolei was staring at me now, as if expecting me to say something.

"I'm really sorry Yolei," I quickly said, looking away from her eyes.

"Yeah, it won't ever happen again," Kotsuki added on.

"Well it's ok. Suto could stay at my place anytime. Just tell me ahead of time or leave your cell phones on so that I could contact one of you. It could be like a sleepover." Her tone suddenly became soft and motherly.

"We'll make sure to do so next time, if there will be a next time," Kotsuki smiled. "Thank you so much for looking after them today. You can go home now. Bye." Yolei waved lazily and left. I just stood there dumbly in the hall. "Koi, it's time to come in now," Kotsuki said as he gently picked up Suto and woke up the others.

I nodded slowly and walked in a trance through the doorway. What an odd thing that just took place. Again, Kotsuki had done most of the talking. I felt dumb, but at the same time thankful. If I were to give Yolei an apology, she probably would still be yelling at me now. It was weird to see her forgive and forget so suddenly and quickly, and even offer to take care of Suto during the night. No matter, it wasn't important. What concerned me the most was Matt's weird behavior tonight. Why? And why did he stare at our hands? If Matt didn't care, he would surely have given me one of his teasing smirks, but today he just kind of ran away. Did he care about this marriage? Did he care enough to...perhaps...stop it from happening? No, Tai, stop thinking. There is no more hope. Matt's with Sora, and shall be forever. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will know the reason. With that, I thought no more of it and fell asleep.

-----Matt's POV-----

I ran as fast as I could away from _him_. It seemed that I was angry with everyone; TK for telling me, Sora for cheating on me, Kotsuki for holding Tai's hand so tightly, Tai for dating that Kotsuki, and me for hiding my feelings for Tai for so long. As I neared my house, I slowed down to a walk. I dreaded going home and staring into Sora's fake "I love you" face. I wondered now if Yoshi really is my child. Maybe he is Rafu's, or another guy's. I realized that I didn't love Sora, for I wasn't angry with her for cheating on me, but more angry with her for doing it when she clearly knows the consequences. I'm sure that she knows that if I knew, we'd get a divorce. How could she dare put the children in such misery? But then again, she knows that I've lived through it. Perhaps she thinks that it'll be okay because she knows that I would avoid divorce at all costs?

"Yama-chan, you're home!" an unusually sweet honey voice broke into my thoughts. Geez, was she standing in the doorway and just waiting for me to walk up the path? I guess she was trying to sound as if me coming home was the greatest thing that could happen to her, but it made me sick. It didn't matter though because I had to pretend like nothing happened.

"Hi Sora." I forced a smile. "How was your day?" I couldn't help but add. Stupid Ishida and your big mouth, now she's going to know. Immediately her smile faded, but she quickly recovered.

"Great! Just great! Why, did you want to know something in particular? Did TK tell you anything?" Wow, she was even more obvious than me.

"No, why would he?" I continued to smile. Just then we were interrupted by our two kids--or, excuse me--my one kid and stepkid (who I love just as much despite the facts).

"Daddy! You're finally back! We've been waiting for you! In fact mom didn't want to start dinner without you. Now we're starving. Let's go eat!" the happy Akina said as she leapt into my arms.

"Oh really? And why would you wait up for me Sora? I told you I was coming home late. This isn't the first time either," I said in more of a joking manner, but I suspected that she just wanted to seem innocent.

"Oh, I just wanted to wait for my lover. You got a problem?" she giggled. Ha! Just like I suspected. We went to dinner, and Akina and Yoshi were gobbling food down like there was no tomorrow. I just looked at them as they ate and as they ran off to their rooms. How easy things would be if they didn't exist. But they did, and Sora just had to be having an affair, and I just had to be in love with another person. How did things become so complicated, so twisted?

"Yama-chan, something wrong?" she asked, placing a concerned hand on mine. I clenched my teeth. I was disgusted at her and couldn't stand her calling me "Yama-chan." Sure, she sometimes called me that, but since when did that become my regular name?

"Nothing's wrong," I said as best as I could.

"Well you know that you could always talk to me, okay hon?" With that, she quietly left the table. I sat there alone, hands tightly gripping the chopsticks. It was only then that I noticed that I had already finished dinner. "Yamato, you're getting old," I told myself. Maybe this is just a nightmare. Everything will be fine tomorrow. As I got on the bed, Sora came and cuddled me as best she could. I just wanted to push her away, but instead I thought about my best friend Tai. His eyes, his voice, his smile, and of course his hair. I thought of the times when his hair used to be big and crazy. Smiling, I fell asleep.

I woke up slowly, thinking about my sweet dream that involved a certain brunette. I looked at the clock. 10:00?? "Holy shit! I'm late!" I cried out. Then the events of yesterday came flooding back into my head. Nope, it wasn't a nightmare or a sick dream.

"Shhhh. Calm down my Yama-chan," a voice next to me said soothingly. "I called in for you. I told them you weren't going today. Today you're all mine."

"Sora?" I said in shock, turning around. Nothing could've prepared for what I was about to see. There next to me laid Sora--naked. I was suddenly aware that I was not attracted to her at all, and had a sudden urge to scream and tell her to put her clothes on.

"I was thinking," she continued seductively, "about the last time we made love, and I realized that it was a really long time ago." Yeah, a REALLY REALLY long time ago. I don't think I even remember ever doing so. Wow, talk about inactivity. And I never even had the desire to do so. How very strange. And to think that I only just realized that I wasn't in love with Sora. Ha, funny. I was then taken back into the real world when I felt her kissing me and her hand travelling down _there_.

"Um, Sora, I'm not in the mood," I said quickly, getting out of bed.

"But Yama-chan, you're never in the mood," she whined. Boy was her voice annoying.

"When did I ever say that before?" I asked.

"Well you don't say it but the fact that we haven't done it in a while is proof!" she cried out. I know I just ruined her day, but she was probably thinking about Rafu anyways. Just then my cell phone rang. I grabbed it from the nightstand and glanced at the number. My heart skipped a beat. Tai. How funny it is that I'm standing here, in my 40's, feeling like a teen with a crush. But then he's getting married. Probably want to go shop for tuxedos with me. I suddenly became angry. Three more days till his wedding.

"What?" I answered.

"Well hello to you too," he said. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come get tuxedos with me?"

"Ha, I knew it," I smirked.

"Shaddup. Now you wanna come or not? Just you and me." My anger was quickly replaced with excitement. Just Tai and me? Who wouldn't jump for a chance like that?

"Fine," I said, trying not to sound too happy.

"K. I'll come over." _click_.

"So?" she gave me an expectant look while dressing.

"Tai's coming to pick me up. We're going to go look at some tuxes for his wedding," I said.

"I want a divorce," she suddenly said. What? How could she suggest such a thing? My eyes desperately went to a picture on the wall of Akina and Yoshi.

"No," I stated.

"We're not in love with each other. You never want to make love to me. You're always hanging out with anyone but me. Ever since Tai came back you two have been inseparable. We haven't talked in weeks. You tell yourself that Akina and Yoshi are the most important, but have you been paying attention to them lately? It's Tai Tai Tai everyday! If I didn't know better I'd say you were in love with Tai!" she screamed. Luckily I was still looking at the picture because I knew my face faltered after she said that. I cleared my throat and tried to compose myself.

"Not that you care. You'd rather get divorced so that you could marry Rafu. And I do care for Akina and Yoshi! Tai would often bring Suto over and we'd hang out and look after the kids!" I defended. I looked back at her. This time it was her face that faltered.

"Rafu? Who?" she asked cautiously.

"Stop faking. I know the whole thing. I saw it myself," I said, not wanting to bring TK into this.

"How long did you know?" she whispered.

"The point is, I can't believe you'd do such a thing! I don't want Akina and Yoshi to get split up." I suddenly broke down in tears. Oh gosh, if I ever bring them the pain I went through...would I ever be able to forgive myself? I knew that I wasn't being honest either. If Sora knew about Tai...I don't even want to think about it. She'd make me feel even guiltier than I'm feeling now.

"All you care about is Akina and Yoshi. You're almost obsessed with this whole split thing. Matt, you're not the only one in the whole world who had to deal with their parents' divorce. It just didn't work out for them. Can't you see? It was better for them, better for us. We have no love between us. You don't even care if I'm cheating on you. All you care about is divorce. You fear it with your whole body and soul. Does a marriage have nothing to do with love? I married you because I love you, or thought I loved you. And I thought you felt the same way. We go way back. We probably have the longest history out of all these people, but now I know that the love I thought we had was fake. It was just an empty love," she said. Yup, I was definitely feeling guiltier. I guess girls have the power to make guys feel this way. When Tai and I fight, I usually feel like I am right. At that moment I heard a car approaching. Tai to the rescue! I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Well, gotta go," I smiled weakly, running out the door before Sora had a chance to stop me. It just made me feel irresponsible. I mean, besides cowards, who runs away from fights? I quickly got in Tai's car. I didn't say anything because I was feeling pretty bad about what just happened. Even though I didn't love Sora, she was still my friend. I guess Tai sensed something was wrong, so instead he drove to the park.

"Come on," he sighed and grabbed my arm. He led me to our bench and we both sat down. "Is everything alright? Is there something you want to tell me?" That I love you? Sure I want to tell you. But I can't, I just can't. I looked into his eyes, begging him not to do this. What if I slip and tell him the truth? "Yamato Ishida, we're not leaving until I find out what's going on. You know you could trust me with anything." Not with this Tai, not with this. You won't understand. What if you hate me afterwards? If I tell you, will I disgust you? Are you disgusted of TK for marrying the wrong woman? And what will happen to Akina and Yoshi? Will you be mad at me for letting the same thing that happened to me to happen to my children? Oh god Tai, how I want to tell you.

-----Tai's POV-----

Matt looked at me with his sapphire eyes, begging me not to question any more. But I had already made up my mind. From last night I promised myself that I would find out what was wrong. Getting tuxes was just something I said so that I could bring Matt over to the park. "Yamato Ishida, we're not leaving until I find out what's going on. You know you could trust me with anything." Well, that was obvious. I didn't really have to say that. He just didn't want to tell me. I watched him, and it seemed that he was struggling with himself. To tell or not to tell, is that the big question Yama? Well please do tell! If you tell, I'll tell. I'll tell you about what happened this morning, or maybe even a bit more. Gosh Matt, how hard could it be?

"Gabumon got really sick. Tai, I don't know what to do." He was avoiding eye contact, knowing that I'd see straight through this lie. Well I already knew it wasn't true, but I decided to play along.

"Really? How sick? Since when?"

"Since yesterday," he said slowly. Too bad I was the ambassador of the Digital World, or his lie may have worked.

"Matt, stop lying. I visited the Digiworld this morning and Gabumon was saying hi to Agumon and me. He seemed just fine."

"Oh." Silence. Matt, just say it! It can't be as bad as my secret, the one that involves you. "TK saw something that was...disturbing," he finally said.

"Something about Kari?" I asked, immediately jumping to conclusions. After all, what else would TK be worried about?

"No. It wasn't about Kari." Silence again. This time it seemed to last forever. Throughout the whole time he kept his head down. Was he afraid to look at me? Was he ashamed of something? Finally he looked up. His eyes were red. It never matched with those blue sapphire eyes of his. Oh Yama, please don't start crying. I'll be here for you. You could tell me. "It was about Sora," came his sudden response.

-------------

Whee!! Done with this chapter! If you find any contradictory stuff, tell me. Do you think it's too verbose (har har har, SAT word)? I think I try too hard to make things understandable except it ends up all complicated and confusing. Oh, and the wavy lines don't show up anymore. Do you guys know why or how I could get it to show up? Anyways, I'll try to get one up before the end of this month. If not, you guys will have to wait a while because I have to go to camp and afterwards I have to catch up on my summer homework before school starts and SATs. sigh. Hate those. Year 2006, I feel your pain. Now go review!!


	9. Broken Hearts

Chapter 9: Broken Hearts 

---------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warning: This is shounen-ai aka male/male so if you're offended/disgusted/plain hate it, leave now!!

A/N: Huh.....I just received a very interesting review... If any of you feel the way that GtaJake MK-II feels, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have the ppl out of character (as the author, I guess everything makes sense to me), I just wanted to make it so that stuff fit in and so that Tai has a kid but isn't married, you know what I mean? I hope Matt's in character this chapter...I mean he's pretty contentious, no? Or at least with Tai. Anyways, thanks to all the reviews. They make my day . And thanks for staying with me after all these tiresome chapters.

---------------

I stared at Matt in shock. Sora was probably the name I least expected. I mean, they had a perfectly happy relationship, right? Wait, I was jumping to conclusions again. Who said this had anything to do with their relationship? "And," I finally managed to croak out.

"And..." He looked away again. "And so I'm done. Now if we're not going to get tuxes, I wish to leave."

"No, not yet. Not until you tell me the whole thing," I said assertively. I promise I'll tell you about what happened to me if you finish up.

-----Matt's POV-----

Gosh darn it, I guess I really have to go through with it. "She's," I started. Wait, why was I giving in so easily? What can Tai do for me after I finish my story? Offer words of sympathy? That's not enough. "Never mind. I told you already. Now leave me alone." I got up to leave, but Tai pulled me down.

"Not so fast. You can't just get up and leave like that. Come on Matt. You already started. Just tell me the rest of the story. I want to help." Help? You can't help me divorce Sora. You can't make yourself fall in love with me, your best friend.

"Well honestly, I don't need your help. I could handle this on my own. Shouldn't you be planning your wedding? It's only three days from now," I said bitterly. Something flashed in his eyes, but I didn't quite catch it. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go home."

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted, grabbing firmly onto my arm.

"Just. Leave. Me. Alone!" I said as I tried to shake off his hand. Then, suddenly, all the anger that had accumulated over the years came flooding back, and I did the thing I always do. I exploded. "You just won't let go, huh? Well, if you really want to know, then I'll tell you. I thought that when you left, it was the worst thing that could ever happen to me, but now that you're back, I realize that it's even worse. You ruined it, you know that? You ruined my perfect marriage! We were having a great time until you came along. You ditched me in college, and now, after 20 years, you think you could just come back and pretend that everything was the way it was? We're talking about a divorce Tai. A divorce. Sora thinks I'm spending too much time with you. Remember my wedding, Tai? Remember how horribly you ruined it for me? It's supposed to be a man's happiest day. I should have taken a hint. Now you come and ruin my marriage too. You want the truth Tai? Well here it is. I was a fool to think that I was actually having fun with you for the past weeks. I was tricked too Tai. Now I know the truth. I hate you Yagami. I hate you for ruining my life 20 years back. I hate you for ruining it now. You know what, just get the hell out of my life!"

With that, I gave him a hard punch and ran away. I didn't want to stay to see what pain I inflicted on him, both mentally and physically. It hurt already just imagining how he feels this very second. I ran until my lungs gave out, and then stood panting. As soon as I calmed down, I was able to think about my actions. That was exactly my problem. I never think before I do something, but rather think about it afterwards and regret doing it. Which was exactly how I was feeling. Oh gosh Tai, please don't really believe what I said. It was just a bunch of lies, anger expressed in random words. That anger shouldn't even be directed to Tai. It should have been directed to me. It was all my fault. Good job, Ishida. You screwed it up big time. You'd be lucky if he ever even looks at you again. How could you give him so much pain? And you say you love him. I was thoroughly disgusted at myself.

-----Tai's POV-----

I sat there staring at him throughout his whole speech. I guess it all went in, I just didn't really believe it. Well, until he punched me--hard. It was then that my heart shattered, and it was then when everything he said stabbed me in the heart. It was then that I knew that he was telling the truth. How? "I didn't mean it Yama!" I wanted to scream after him, but I was too preoccupied by the growing pain in my heart. Really, I didn't mean to ruin his life. I let the tears roll down my cheeks. People were staring at me. What a funny sight it would have been, two 40 year olds fighting, then one of them crying his head off. If only it really was a joke. But it wasn't. He wants you out of his life. You heard him. I sat there crying and, after a long time, I finally got up. I started walking, going nowhere in particular. I started thinking, and I suddenly didn't know why I was being so sorry. I know how horrible a divorce is to Matt, having lived through one. That was no excuse to blame everything on me. It was his fault anyways. He was the one that wanted to become friends again. He was the one that broke my heart by marrying Sora. He was the one that brought me pain over these years. If he would just disappear, everything would be normal and I would already be wedded to Kotsuki and be living a happy life. I shouldn't be the one who's sorry, Matt should be.

I guess you could call it fate when, after an hour or so of walking, I ended up straying into a dark alley. It just so happened that Matt was also in that alley. I didn't recognize him at first. I saw a man scrunched up in the corner. He had his knees drawn up to his face. I was about to leave when I realized it was Matt. I guess it was the anger I was feeling at the moment that made me say it. I really didn't mean it, not the slightest bit, but it didn't matter because I said it anyways. "You know what Ishida, I hate you too. I'll leave your life, be sure of it. And don't bother coming to my wedding either," I said with a kind of bitterness I didn't even know I possessed. I heard something before that said the more you love someone, the more it's possible for you to hate that person. I guess it was true. He looked up with surprise, obviously not expecting me to find him. I was pretty surprised myself. Then something flickered in his eyes. The alleyway was dark, but the look was unmistakable. It was the look of hurt, of pain. I blinked, and the look on his face was replaced with a death glare.

"Fine!" he spat out, but to my surprise he put his head back next to his knees and started rocking, as if crying. "Go away!" he screamed, trying to keep his voice stern. But I knew. After all, I loved him. How could I not recognize the sorrow in his voice? Of course at that moment I was too blind with anger to say anything, so I walked away, leaving him there in the alley. I thought back to what happened that morning.

flashback

"Good morning Tai-chan," Kotsuki said, planting light kisses on my face.

"Morning Kotsuki," I sighed, feeling miserable. I couldn't block out the feelings I had for Matt. I needed a break, some time to sort out my feelings.

"Just think Tai, three more days," Kotsuki grinned, and I my stomach immediately tightened. He was right. Just three more days...

"Kotsuki, I can't." He stared at me, shocked. I didn't want to do this to him, but it had to be done. "It's too soon. I need some time to think it over. TK just called you my husband so that I wouldn't be the only one who wasn't married. I'm sorry Kotsuki. It's way too soon."

"But Tai, you agreed on the wedding date. You agreed! I asked you and you said 'yes'!" Kotsuki said desperately. "Tai, don't do this. You don't know what you're saying."

"Kotsuki, I'm so sorry. It's just that the day you told me, you were so happy that I didn't want to burst your bubble. And I thought since we were getting married anyways, it didn't really matter what day it'd be. But now I realize that it's not that simple, that it's just too soon. I can't do it Kotsuki, I just can't. I need a break from all this. Please Kotsuki?" I begged him.

"You still love Motawa, don't you?" he sniffed. "What else could make this 'not that simple'? Tell me Tai."

"No, not that! I'm just not ready."

"Tai, we're 40 years old! Most people are parents to middle schoolers at this age! How long do you want to wait?"

"Just a couple of months. That's all I'm asking. Just give me a few months. Kotsuki..."

"Fine." With that, he stomped out the door. I know it hurt him a lot, but I really needed to think things over. Matt... Once I find out about what's troubling him, I'll tell him. I'll tell him about what just happened. He'd be happy, I know it. I eagerly picked up the phone and dialed his number.

end of flashback

What I did this morning was a big mistake. Now Matt hates me. Gosh, it hurts so much. How could he say such a thing to me? I touched my face and found that I had started to cry again. Why can't I just stop crying and forget about him? Well, if he wants me to leave, I will. I took out my cell phone and dialed Kotsuki's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kotsuki. I'm done thinking. I've made up my mind. It's time to leave Tokyo. We'll have our wedding as planned."

"Seriously Tai?" his hopeful voice came over the phone line.

"Positive," I said, biting my lips to keep my voice from cracking. "Let's pack up our stuff and go to the train station. I'll meet you at the hotel."

I couldn't believe how fast it happened. I went back to the hotel, packed, and now Kotsuki, Suto, the digimon, and me were sitting in the train station. The next train would come in 20 minutes.

"Tai-chan, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Kotsuki asked me. This was probably the tenth time he had asked me today. I don't blame him, he ought to be suspicious for my rash decision.

"Yeah. I think Odaiba is making me sick. Anyways, it doesn't hamper our wedding because we planned for it to take place in your hometown in Matsumoto. After all, it's about time I visited your place. I already called my parents to let them know that I'm leaving."

"And your friends?" Kotsuki asked. I turned away. I didn't want to be reminded of what happened today. I didn't want to think about Matt. I didn't need it. "Forget I even asked you that," he sighed. "Tai, if anything's bothering you, you know you could tell me. We could deal with it together, like a family. Remember, I love you koi."

I nodded numbly. I was again pulled back to the events of this dreadful day. What if Matt thinks that I'm a coward who is just trying to run away? What if he needs me right now, but I'm just leaving him? Wouldn't he be madder at me? No, he said that he wanted me to leave, so I'm doing him a favor, right? So why do I feel so bad, like it's not right?

"Tai! Tai! Tai! It's time," Kotsuki said, shaking me gently. "Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded weakly, and together, we all boarded the train. I looked back one last time, knowing that deep down all I wanted was to see those familiar blue eyes appear from the crowd, to run back to him and apologize for everything. And the funny thing was that for a second I thought I really did see those eyes.

-------------

Have you guys hear of the expression about how the more you love someone, the more possible to hate that person? I swear I heard it somewhere... Anyways, review and go read next chapter.


	10. Late

Chapter 10: Late

---------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warning: This is shounen-ai aka male/male so if you're offended/disgusted/plain hate it, leave now!!

A/N: Well originally this was part of chapter 9, but chapter 9 was getting so long (my opinion)...so yeah... Personally I consider this chapter as part 2 of chapter 9. Anyways, here it is.

---------------

-----Matt's POV-----

I walked into an alleyway and decided to sit and cool down for a while. It was dark and the cold floor was uncomfortable, but I could care less. I pulled my knees to my chin and sat there. A long time passed. How long, I didn't know. I was busy being angry at myself when I heard footsteps. I was too lazy to look up, but suddenly I heard a voice--_his_ voice. "You know what Ishida, I hate you too. I'll leave your life, be sure of it. And don't bother coming to my wedding either." I quickly looked up. It couldn't be, but it was. Those warm brown eyes were now cold and filled with pain and anger. I wanted to say that I was sorry, but my ego didn't allow me to do so. I glared at him, but inwardly I felt sad. He hates me. After that day 20 years ago when I tried to kill myself, I had forgotten how true pain felt. Now it came back again, and all I could do was scream out, "Fine!" I looked down and began to cry. "Go away!" I said as calmly as I could. I started rocking as I silently cried. When he left, I cried my heart out and begged that he was joking or that all this wasn't true. But I knew the truth. I lost Tai again, and this time it was because of me and my paranoia about divorce. A long time passed, and it was getting dark. My stomach grumbled, and I remembered that I haven't eaten anything yet. It was then when I finally decided to go home. When I got up, I felt numb and my whole body was cold. I started walking home, trying to think about what I should do with Sora. No matter how hard I tried, my thoughts kept wandering back to those harsh things I said to Tai. I wanted to kill myself for saying those things, but that would be a selfish thing for it would only end the pain.

As I neared my house, I immediately sensed that something was not right. I quickly opened the door and found that the house was empty. Panic gripped me. I ran to the kitchen table and found a note from Sora.

_My Good Friend Matt,_

_Hello Matt. I'm going to stay at Rafu's house for a couple of days to get away from the chaos. I brought the children along since you weren't home yet. I want you to know that I have already filed for a divorce, and once we meet with the lawyer we can get all this unhappiness over with. I also want you to know that Kari called with some urgent news, but she won't tell me what it's about. She told me to tell you to call her as soon as possible. Really Matt, you should bring your cell phone with you all the time. Anyways, I wish you the happiest day. I will be back shortly. See you soon._

_Sora_

A divorce. So it really was happening. Suddenly I felt like divorce was the best choice. Akina and Yoshi wouldn't want to grow up in an environment where their mother and father had to fight everyday. I was a fool for fearing it and hating it so much. And because of it Tai is gone. I gasped. Did Tai do something stupid? Is that what Kari wants to talk to me about? It then dawned on me that if I really did lose Tai again, he may never return again. I started the fight, and now I'm going to end it. I couldn't just let Tai go. I ran to the phone as if it was my life, and I quickly dialed Kari's number.

"Hello," a man's voice answered.

"Kari, please. Hurry!" I said impatiently. I knew I was being very rude, but what if something terrible had happened to him?

"Excuse me, but who is this?"

"Yamato Ishida. Kari!" I shouted. I had no time for this.

"Oh hello Matt," Kari's husband said. "I thought you were some perverted person. But anyways, how are you doing?"

"Could you please give the phone to Kari?" I asked, this time being more polite.

"Oh, Kari. I'm sorry, but she's gone to her parents--" I hung up before he had a chance to finish. I quickly punched in the Yagami's phone number. One ring. Two rings. Three rings... It seemed to take forever.

"Hello, Yagami residence," a familiar voice said. Kari!

"Kari!" I voiced my thought.

"Oh Matt! You're finally home! But I'm afraid it's too late. Tai called to say that he's going to Matsumoto with Kotsuki and Suto. He told me not to tell anyone, but I couldn't resist, Matt. I think you ought to know this. Matt, did you do something to Tai? He wouldn't do this unless someone very important to him did something to make him want to leave." Oh my god, Tai is leaving? I can't let him! And I'm not waiting until his wedding to get him back.

"Which train station?" I asked. No time to answer any questions now.

"The usual. He's taking the 7:00 one. But Matt, what'd you do?" Kari asked, this time a bit angry. Sometimes she was just all-knowing.

"Talk later," I said and hung up. I looked at the clock: 6:52. I grabbed my car keys and cell phone and a few seconds later I was racing down the streets to the train station.

"Last call for the 7:00 train to Matsumoto," the announcer said. I sprinted in and got to the trains. I stared as the train started to leave. I was too late.

"I love you Taichi Yagami!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I dropped down on my knees. No, I couldn't give up now. I got up quickly and went to the ticket booth. It was quite easy too because people thought I was crazy so they stayed away from me, thus making a perfect trail to the booth. "Next train to Matsumoto," I panted out.

"Okay. That will be 6,510 yen. The train will arrive in about 20 minutes," the lady smiled uncomfortably and gave me the ticket.

"Thank you," I bowed and sat down. Tai, I love you. I said it. I had finally said it. But it was too late. Tai wasn't there to hear it. I sighed. I just had the best of timing. Having nothing to do, I decided to call Sora's cell.

"Hi Matt. Have you gotten my message?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think it's for the best," I agreed. "Have you told the kids yet?"

"No, but Akina has the idea. Oh, the kids want to talk to you. Hold on."

"Hi daddy!" Akina's voice broke in, that sweet voice. Perhaps she'll be able to live with me?

"Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" I smiled.

"Me and Yoshi miss you! Come back soon. Daddy, I wanna go home!"

"Me too hon. Me too. But Daddy has some business to take care of. Give me a couple of days, ok?"

"Ok. We love you!" Akina said. "Do you still want to talk to mom? She's talking to this other guy now."

"No, I'm fine. I have to go now. See you two when I get back. Be good now!" I said. I didn't want to hang up, but I had to. The train was going to come soon. I wished Gabumon was here with me now. Besides him, I really have no one else. Ha, and to think that I used to not want anyone around me.

"7:20 train to Mastumoto has arrived," the announcer said. It was time now to get Tai back. I stood up and stepped into the train.

-------------

OK, promise taito next chapter. In the beginning this was going to be the last chapter, but I suck at endings so bad that I wasn't ready for one... Sorry. Well, this is the end of chapter 10. I hope chapters 9 and 10 make sense... Well please review. I would greatly appreciate that . And the next chapter, hopefully the last, won't be coming for at least a month because of camp . Oh well, wish me fun!

I'm sorry if my grammar sucks. It also annoys me. And I have no clue how train stations work (because I've never been to one) so I'm sorry if it's very inaccurate.


	11. Lying From You

Chapter 11: Lying From You

---------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warning: This is shounen-ai aka male/male so if you're offended/disgusted/plain hate it, leave now!!

A/N: I know this took a long time. Sorry. I know I said this was going to be the ending, but it was becoming so long that I had to split it. Anyways, this isn't exactly the best I've done.

---------------

-----Narrator-----

It was 10:00 when Matt reached Matsumoto. Matt stepped out of the train station and called for a taxi. The taxi drove him to the nearest hotel. Matt got a room, and when he went into the room, he found a telephone book on the table. He started to flip the pages in search for Kotsuki's address when he realized that he had forgotten Kotsuki's last name. It wasn't a very common Japanese last name. Groaning in frustration, he dug his hands into his pocket and pulled out the wedding invitation. "In two days Tai. If I can't find you before that, I'll make sure to be at your wedding," he vowed.

At Kotsuki's

"Good morning you two lovebirds!" Mrs. Kotsuki chirped outside the room where Tai and Kotsuki slept.

"Morning mom," Kotsuki said sleepily.

"Too...early...," Tai managed to sputter before falling back to sleep.

"Get up sleepyhead," Kotsuki said, pushing Tai lightly. "We have one more day until the wedding, and you STILL haven't gotten your clothes."

"Gah....ok...," Tai groaned as he got up.

"I just love you this way," Kotsuki said blissfully, kissing Tai on the cheek.

All Tai could do was nod. He was still thinking about Matt and what happened the other day. "No, it's Kotsuki now, and I'm going to make the wedding the best in the whole world," Tai thought. Kotsuki decided to stay home to do some last minute preparations. Besides, Motawa was coming today and Kotsuki was going to the airport to pick him up. He handed Tai the address of the best tuxedo store in town. It was in Matsumoto Shopping Center.

"Alright, I'm going to go!" Tai waved to the family as he went out the door.

At Matt's hotel

"Since I can't find Tai, I might as well explore this place," Matt said to himself. He quickly did his hair and went out. He decided to go shopping for some cool things that he could bring home to Yoshi and Akina. He looked up the most popular place to go shopping: Matsumoto Shopping Center.

At Matsumoto Shopping Center

-----Tai's POV-----

I strolled leisurely into the tuxedo store. I was surprised that the owner treated me so well. I soon learned that Kotsuki's family was very close to the tuxedo storeowner's family. After chattering about Kotsuki and the wedding, the storeowner went inside and came out with a handsome tuxedo.

"Well here you are Mr. Yagami, or shall I say Mr. Kotsuki? Hehe. After hearing Tsuki talk about you, I knew you were the one for him. Oh my, I'm getting excited just thinking about it! Here's your tux. Tsuki's mom called in and told me to make you one. I hope this fits. She estimated your size, but I trust her because she used to make tuxedoes herself. Here, try it on," the owner said.

I quickly took the suit and went into the fitting room. I felt uncomfortable around the owner. He kept talking about Kotsuki, or "Tsuki." It was weird enough for Kotsuki to have a pet name like that.

"Are you finished now? Come out so I can see," the owner cried out. Why was he so excited? I grudgingly stepped out of the fitting room. Surprisingly, the tux fit me perfectly.

"Oh my, you are just so handsome! Look at yourself in the mirror! Oh, I knew she wouldn't be wrong about your size. You just look gorgeous. Oh my, you probably want to get back to your fiancée. I'll leave you be. There's another costumer waiting for me. See you at the wedding Mr. Tsuki!"

I forced a smile. Mr. Tsuki?? What kind of name was that? It was even worse than Mr. Kotsuki. Just then, I caught a whiff of something familiar. A smell. "Yama?" I caught myself whispering. He was just here? Hurriedly, I looked around. I saw something blonde flash enter the next store. Couldn't be. He'd never come here. Why would he? It's just my own imagination. With that, I exited the shopping center. While I was heading back to Kotsuki's, I suddenly remembered that Motawa was going to arrive at the airport soon. Changing my mind, I quickly proceeded to the airport with my bagged tuxedo. Wouldn't they be surprised to see me there.

-----Matt's POV-----

When I arrived at the shopping center, it was already jammed with people. I looked at the directory and found Kids' Toys. It sounded promising, and it was right next to the tuxedo store. How ironic was that. If Tai really hadn't bought his tux yet, he'd probably be going there. I laughed. The possibility of that was 1 in 1000000000. On my way to the toy store, I looked in the tuxedo store. What surprised me was that there was indeed someone who looked very much like Tai who was in the store. An elder man who was handing "Tai" a bag and a receipt blocked "Tai". I peeked in and heard the old man, probably the owner, say "Tsuki." Ha, so it wasn't Tai. I knew it. My mind was playing tricks on me again. Smiling to myself, I went inside the toy store.

At the Airport

-----Tai's POV-----

I looked at the time. I was too late. Motawa was already here, and they probably already left. I was about to go back when I suddenly had an urge to use the bathroom. Luckily there was one very near me. I was crouching in one of the stalls (with the tuxedo bag in a corner) when I heard the door open and slam and a familiar voice cry out, "Anyone in here?" I stayed silent. I was afraid this man had a gun with him. Fortunately for me he could not see my feet because the door went all the way down to the ground. To my surprise, the man suddenly giggled.

"Coast is clear," he tried saying in an official voice. I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. Either my mind was lying to me or it really was Motawa's voice. Did he bring a guy in here to...?

"Good," another voice giggled back. That voice definitely was Kotsuki's. Half of me was tempted to jump out and say "Surprise! Hi guys!" and half of me was scared to death. I heard them going into one of the stalls. What the hell were they going to do? Suddenly I heard some sounds of…kissing? What the????

"It's so good to be with you, Motawa," Kotsuki said.

"What about Tai?" Motawa asked. My ears perked up. Yeah, what about me?

"Ugh, you know Tai. Never up to anything physical and always with Yamato."

"Still like that, our little Tai? Boy, you must admit though, Yama is hot," Motawa said. I wrinkled my face. He dared call Matt 'Yama?' And he made 'hot' sound dirty. "But then why marry Tai? Do you really love him? Do you come to me just for the physical part?"

"No no no. I love you Motawa. Oh, I love you. It's just that Tai is so powerful and has so much money, being ambassador and all that. Mmm...he'll never notice since he'll be busy in the Digital World," Kotsuki replied, all the while being kissed by Motawa. I was sick. I felt like throwing up. For the money? How could he? Kotsuki always seemed so genuine about his "love" to me. And here I was feeling guilty for not loving him back. Baka!

Just then, the door opened. Everything seemed to freeze. We stood there until the man left.

"I think it's time for us to go, koi," Kotsuki said in a sick honey voice.

"You think Tai will be back?" Motawa questioned.

"Nah, he's at the tuxedo store. That old man always takes forever to measure and make tuxedos. I'll be surprised if Tai comes back before 7:00," Kotsuki answered. I then remembered that Kotsuki did not know that his mother called the storeowner to make my tuxedo. They had planned everything out. I grinned sadly. Too bad not everything went as they planned.

Shortly after, they left the bathroom. After I was certain they had left the airport, I hugged my tuxedo and left. I wandered for a while and ended up in a park. It was a funny park since there was no one in the park. I sat on a bench. I tried to think, but my mind was blank. Soon I started to doze off. When I awoke again, it was 7:00. I thought about going back to Kotsuki's, but it just reminded of what happened this afternoon. Suddenly, I started crying. I cried not because Kotsuki was cheating on me. I cried because I couldn't bring myself to cry for that. I cried because I was living in a lie, not just Kotsuki's lie but also my lie. I cried because I wasted half my life living to forget about my true love. I cried because I was pretending to be someone I wasn't.

I was so busy crying that I barely heard the coughing in the background. I quickly turned to see who it was, and in front of me stood the very person I least wanted to see. He started to gape. I hated it when he saw me crying. I stared at him bitterly. I was not about to forgive him for what had happened.

-----Matt's POV-----

I sat in my hotel room lazily. I had gotten Yoshi and Akina their presents, and now I had nothing to do but to wait for the wedding. I looked at the tourist map and spotted a park. I grinned. Tai and I love parks. Now if only he would go to the park also. I sighed. Might as well head down there since there was nothing to do.

I was just about at the park when my stomach started growling. I looked at the park. It looked unwelcoming, and there was only one crazy person sitting on a bench. I couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying. I was about to leave to go eat when something in my mind told me the crazy person on the bench was Tai. I listened more closely. It sure did sound like Tai. I started walking towards the man and started coughing. First I coughed politely, but he still couldn't hear me, so I started to cough violently. Finally the man turned around, and staring into my eyes were those familiar chocolate eyes I loved...except they weren't warm at all. He had clearly been crying for a while, and his eyes were icy cold. I couldn't help but open my mouth. What had happened?

"Go away Ishida," he said calmly, turning his back to me.

"Tai, look," I started. He stood up. "Tai, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Matt," he laughed bitterly. "We're old Matt. We've said sorry to each other so many times. Why? What's wrong with us? Every time we try to become friends, one of us gets hurt." I grimaced. In a way, it was true.

"That's only because we're not revealing our true feelings to each other," I tried. I didn't even know what I was saying. He turned to look at me. His eyes...was he scared? Scared of what I just said?

"Yeah, like I hate you," he said, his eyes turning cold again. I paused. He couldn't have meant it. I was not about to travel all the way to Matsumoto just to hear that.

"Tai, I--"

"Okay Matt, you win. Kotsuki's been cheating on me, and now I'm about to marry him. And his lover will be standing right next to him. Happy now?"

I was taken aback. "Wh-why would I be happy?" I managed to stutter out.

"Because my life is as screwed up as yours now. You just feel bad because of that divorce of yours. Well you know what? My fiancée only wants my money," he screamed. My hands clenched. Kotsuki. How could he dare to put Tai in such a painful situation? Tai turned away from me. Suddenly he let out a bitter laugh. "The best part is, I don't even care."

I stared at him. "You d-don't care?"

He shook his head.

"Then you never loved him?"

He shook his head again. "You know Matt, I've decided to go single all my life," he said. He looked at me and actually grinned. "C'mon, let's get something to eat."

I laughed. I just realized something. "Hey Tai, we've made up!" I said.

"I guess we can never stay mad at each other for too long," he said, scratching his head. I stood there, not moving. "Well, come one Matt."

I studied him. He may sound happy, but his eyes were still full of pain. It was now or never.

"Tai, you know about Sora?"

"Again Matt?"

"Well, you know I never really loved her either?" This caught Tai's attention. He stared at me, shocked. "I think I was tricked into loving her, like TK. You could say it runs in the family."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tai said.

"No, I'm glad I won't be living in a lie anymore."

"Well, that's great Matt. Now let's go eat."

"Tai, what I'm trying to say is that...well TK and I..." I suddenly couldn't bring myself to say it. "We like the same thing." Well, that was smart. First off, never call a person a 'thing.'

"K-K-Kari?" Tai choked. I could see his face becoming red. His fists clenched, and I knew he was going to punch me if I didn't say anything soon.

"No. Um...well not a thing. A person. Um...we like the same bloodline." I doubt that sounded better. Tai looked at me. He started to shake his head.

"But..."

"Yeah Tai. I love you. I love you Tai! Oh my god, it feels so good to say it. I love you Taichi Yagami!" I cried out. Something just took over me, and I couldn't stop. I know he was probably staring at me like I was crazy. "I know you probably don't feel the same, but it's just so great to get that off my chest," I sighed. I looked at him. Even with such a weird expression on his face, he still looked good. "Now, about that dinner?" I reminded, walking towards the streets. He followed silently behind me, his bagged tuxedo ruffling in the air.

"All this time Matt? Even when you said that you hated me?" I nodded. I didn't want to think about that day again. "But we're always fighting Matt."

"We're just like that. Fighting is good for our relationship," I laughed.

"So we've been lying to each other all this time?"

"We?" I repeated. He had been lying to me too? I stopped and looked at him. To my surprise, he continued to walk until he stood right in front of me. He grabbed my chin and slowly pulled it towards him. I closed my eyes. Slowly our lips met and soon our lips were pressed tightly against each other. It was the most magical kiss I had ever had.

We parted and stared into each other's eyes. He then brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, "I love you too Yama." A shiver ran down my spine. 'Yama.' I liked the sound of that. He took my hand and together we left the park.

---------------

Err...not much to say. I guess you could see this as an ending. Anyways, review please!


	12. Goodbye Matsumoto

Chapter 12: Goodbye Matsumoto

---------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warning: This is shounen-ai aka male/male so if you're offended/disgusted/plain hate it, leave now!

A/N: I know this took forever. I'm sooooooooooo sorry! Really, I am. I'm such a lazy bum. And sorry to disappoint anyone but...this is NOT the last chapter. I know. Sad. T-T. Actually I'm working on the next chapter but it's driving me crazy. I'll talk more about that in the A/N that comes at the end of this chapter. ANYWAYS...please R&R! And as usual...no flames :P . Hope you like it!

---------------

-----Tai's POV-----

I pinched myself. No, it wasn't a dream. We were sitting in a restaurant like newlyweds, staring into each other's eyes. The world seemed to stop spinning. We were actually and truly together. I never would've thought. After the food arrived, I just started gobbling down food and talking while Yama looked at me. I really didn't mind. Sometimes when Kotsuki looked at me, it made me nervous. When Yama looked at me, I felt honored that such an angel would look at me.

After finishing dinner, I suggested going back to Yama's hotel room. I didn't want to face that lying scum Kotsuki. We were in the hotel elevator when my cell phone rang. Kotsuki.

"Hello?" I answered as nicely as possible.

"Hi koi!" Yama made a face. Obviously he had heard that.

"Hey Kotsuki."

"I've been so worried! We all have! Has anything happened?"

"No no. Nothing to worry about. I'll be back soon!" Not wanting to hear more, I hung up. Matt laughed.

"Let's go pay a visit to Kotsuki," he said.

"Do we really have to?" I whined, giving him puppy eyes. He kissed me lightly.

"C'mon. I'd like to catch the two doing something. Anyways, my hands are itching to punch someone."

"I'm sure they'd love to see you too," I smiled.

At Kotsuki's

-----Narrator-----

"Mother, I'm sure he'll be here very soon. He said so himself."

"I know Kotsuki. It's just that it's so dark."

"Maybe Daddy's lost," Suto suggested. He was sitting at the window looking out.

"Well, Motawa and I will be in my room," Kotsuki informed. The two then rushed into Kotsuki's room.

"Are you sure this is fine?" Motawa asked as Kotsuki locked the door.

"Relax. Even if Tai comes, he'll make an entrance at the door. We'll know. You know Tai."

"That I do," Motawa sighed.

They started making out when suddenly they heard Suto shouting, "Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" The two immediately pulled apart. When they got to the front door, they were surprised to see Matt standing right next to Tai.

"Hi Matt!" Suto was saying happily.

"Hey Suto. How have you been, man?"

"Great! Where's Akina and Yoshi?" asked Suto eagerly, looking around for his friends. Just then, Kostuki interrupted.

"Tai! You're finally back! How'd it go at with your tuxedo?" He walked towards Tai, but Matt stepped forward.

"Hey Motawa! You're here too! Long time no see. Haven't seen you since you took Tai away to the U.S. And you guys aren't even together now. How funny," Matt laughed as good-naturedly as he could.

"Huh yeah. What do you know Matt. I guess things didn't turn out the way we planned," Motawa smiled.

"You could say that again," Tai said softly.

"Oh come on Tai. Lighten up. It's not like you still like Motawa, right?" Kotsuki joked. Matt tightened his hands as anger surged through him.

"You picked the wrong guy to manipulate," Matt said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Kotsuki asked, shocked. Matt sent him a death glare. Kotsuki matched it.

"So you must be Tai's best man. Nice to meet you Matt," Kotsuki's mom said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "Have you two had dinner yet? We saved some for you, Tai, but we didn't know you would bring a guest."

"It's fine Mrs. Yatamara. We ate at a restaurant, but thanks anyways," Tai smiled. He didn't want to burden the Yatamaras (Kotsuki's family) with Kotsuki's affair. Or at least not now. He looked at Matt. He was still glaring at Kotsuki. "If you'll excuse us, Mrs. Yatamara," Tai nodded, leading the way into Kotsuki's room. The other three followed. When they shut the door, Kotsuki burst out.

"What the hell is going on? You come home with Matt here. I thought you two were fighting! And not only that, he's been giving me death glares the whole time. Tai?"

"Well Kotsuki…" Tai started, but before he could finish Matt had already delivered a punch on Kotsuki's face.

"Matt! What are you thinking?" Motawa asked, helping Kotsuki up.

"Isn't it odd how Tai isn't the one who's helping you up, Kotsuki? And now why is that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Matt, but you're sick. There must have been a misunderstanding or something," Kotsuki gasped, wiping a bit of blood off his lips. "Now you've been going crazy this whole day. Why don't you let Tai talk for once, huh?" He smiled at Tai, but was only met another death glare. Before he knew it, Kotsuki was lying sprawled on the ground again.

"Whew, that felt good," Tai smiled, rubbing his knuckles a bit.

"Tai! And your fiancé too!" Motawa said in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry Motawa. I thought fiancés don't go and sleep with their best men. Just feel lucky that you're not lying next to Kotsuki right now. C'mon Matt. Let's go home." Motawa and Kotsuki stared, shocked.

"Tai, koi, please. It's not what you think!" Kotsuki pleaded right before Tai was going to open the door.

"Don't ever call me that. Ever. You hear?"

"Tai, I love you!"

"Yeah, my money. We're off Kotsuki. And I'm taking Suto with me. I won't let him live with a greedy liar like you. And this is actually better. Since you and Motawa love each other so much, you two could get married and start a new life. Goodbye." With that, Tai left the room. Matt followed silently, but he didn't forget to glare at the two one last time.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yatamara," Tai nodded.

"Tai? We heard some crashing noises. Is everything ok?"

"I'm leaving now. You could ask Kotsuki yourself why this happened. Suto, come here. We're leaving."

"For home? With Akina and Yoshi and Davis Jr. and everyone else?" Suto asked as he obediently followed Tai.

"Yeah. Home." Mr. and Mrs. Yatamara gaped at Tai, Mat, and Suto as stepped outside the house.

---------------

Yes, I know. It was short. No, it was VERY VERY short. And yet again I'm sorry. But anyways the next chapter deals with Sora's reaction. It's driving me crazy. I've gone through sooo many different versions... Sora gets mad, Sora doesn't...she's understanding or not... And Akina. Her reactions. OMG that's even worse. What should a 6 year-old feel? I've gone through many versions of that too. She's frightened, she's angry, she's depressed, she's understanding, she's calm, she's ignorant, she's indifferent... GAH. Okay, so...suggestions anyone? Heh... I think I'm probably going to stick to the fairy-tale versions (the calmer, everything-works-out versions) because it just makes the whole story simpler. So ideas anyone? Help please. Lol. But even if you really don't care about Sora and Akina, REVIEW! Thanks a bunch!

And no guarantees on when the next chapter will be out... -ducks under table-. Sorry guys. BUT I promise it won't take more than half a year again. Hopefully I can get it out before the year is over. If not, I'll definitely update after college apps are due (so...January-ish). Yup. Again, sorry. I seriously thank you all for sticking through the story.


	13. Meant to Be

Chapter 13: Meant to Be 

---------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warning: This is shounen-ai aka male/male so if you're offended/disgusted/plain hate it, leave now!

A/N: You know, Sora's never done anything bad (except steal Matt from Tai)... I just hate her for that, but she really doesn't deserve it. I mean, I probably liked her before I discovered Taito... SOOO...my point is that I'm showing the softer, more understanding side of Sora in this chapter.

Yes, and moving away from Digimon...I'd just like to point out that Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist are the coolest! And I just finished watching Sukisyo/Sukisho. The ending was...okay...but the series is cute. Yes, I like to advertise anime in my A/N's. lol. Go watch Naruto and FMA! But before doing so, please R&R! No flames, and thanks for all the reviews!

---------------

-----Matt's POV-----

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I felt the warm sunlight caress my face. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the body next to me: Tai. We were at my house--in my bed to be exact. We had been so mentally drained after coming back from Matsumoto that we both immediately dropped dead on the bed after putting Suto to bed. I smiled as I watched Tai sleep. His breathing was smooth and soothing. He wore a gentle, almost blissful expression on his face. Yup, waking up next to Tai was a hundred--no, a trillion gazillion times better than waking up next to Sora. I carefully wiped a few strands of hair off his face. It was strange how someone like me, who slept next to a woman all his adult life, could feel so belonging and comfortable sleeping next to a man. I should have admitted my love for Tai sooner. I should have told him before he left for America. I sighed. At least we're together now. Now we just have to find a way to tell everyone, including Akina and Yoshi. Hopefully they'll understand.

I quietly got up, careful to not disturb Tai. Then I made my way to the kitchen. This was the life: waking up next to the one I love and making breakfast for him.

"Hey Yama," I heard a soft voice from behind me. My heart melted from the new name. I turned around from what I was doing and grinned.

"Morning beautiful," I greeted, cracking two eggs into a bowl. He blushed lightly and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Yaaamaaa!" he half-whined. I smirked.

"What? Can't I state a simple fact?" I asked, giving him an innocent look. His blush deepened, but he stayed silent. He looks so cute when he blushes. I turned around, turned on the fan, and began making breakfast. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. Now it was my turn to turn red. It was such a simple gesture, yet I couldn't control my racing heartbeat. Sora had probably done this many times, but I had never really felt such a magical touch to the hug.

Tai gave me a soft squeeze and rested his head on my shoulder. "Whatcha making?" he asked playfully.

"Breakfast," I stated the obvious. "You just go to the table and wait for Chef Ishida's secret recipe."

"Yes sir oh mighty Chef Ishida," Tai said sarcastically, and went to set up the table.

-----Sora's POV-----

I was planning to spend a couple of days at Rafu's to sort things out, but after just one day the kids were complaining about coming home. Not only that, but they found it strange that I took them to someone else's house. It was already about 10:00 in the morning. I was in the car driving back home while Akina and Yoshi were sitting in the backseat chattering away about random things.

"We're here!" I announced as I parked the car on the driveway. I heard a squeal of excitement as my two kids leapt out of the car. "Akina dear, could you help me with our things? Yoshi, you can go in first." Before I could finish, Yoshi had already grabbed the keys from my hands and was running to the door. I stared at his retreating figure. He had so much energy, like his real father, Rafu. The only person that knows the truth, besides me, is Rafu. Luckily Yoshi has my looks, so Matt never got suspicious. He believed me when I told him he got drunk the night it happened. If he knew the truth...I don't know how he'd react. Yoshi and Akina are so precious to him.

I looked back at Akina. She struggled a bit as she took things out from the trunk. She had to go on her tiptoes to reach some of the things that were farther in trunk. I went to help out. I noticed that Akina had suddenly become very quiet.

"So after the divorce are me and Yoshi gonna have to split up like Daddy and Uncle TK?" Akina suddenly asked. That took me by surprise.

"D-d-divorce? Uh..." I stuttered. Should I tell her or not? At last, I decided to tell the truth. "You two will get to see each other very often. It'll be alright. Maybe you two won't be split up at all. Anyways, Daddy and I will still see each other because we're still friends. We feel this is best for us. I know it may sound selfish, but please forgive us. We don't want to hurt you two," I tried desperately to explain. How are you supposed to explain divorce to a 6-year-old? To my surprise, she didn't look phased.

"I've been doing some thinking, and I've decided that it is probably for the best. I'm not scared or anything. Maybe a bit sad, but if it's better for the whole family, then it's fine. I just don't want to leave everyone. Since you said Yoshi and I will still get to see each other often, then I guess it's cool," she said and gave me a small smile. I gaped at her. Here was my very young daughter talking like a grownup. Though she resembled Matt in many ways, with her blonde hair and blue eyes shining in the sun, she definitely did not inherit Matt's fear of divorces. I felt both relieved and confused at the same time. It was good that she won't have a breakdown or anything like that, but how can such a small child seem to understand it all?

"Mommy mommy!" I felt keys being pushed into my hands.

"Yeah honey?" I answered, but I was still thinking about Akina.

"Mommy mommy," Yoshi continued. He tugged urgently on my skirt. I switched my gaze from Akina to Yoshi.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why is Uncle Tai hugging daddy?" That sure caught my attention.

"Oo! Uncle Tai is so funny! Is Suto around too?" Akina asked excitedly. How interesting, she was serious one minute, then excited the next.

"Tai's here?" I asked in confusion. I then remembered the call I received from Kotsuki. That's right, they had canceled the wedding. I should have guessed that Tai would be here. "Yoshi, we should let them be. Uncle Tai is probably feeling very sad right now."

"But daddy was cooking! He didn't hear when I called him. Cuz the fan was on. It's not fair! I miss daddy's food. We haven't eaten it in forever!"

"So you think I don't cook as well?" I gasped, feigning shock.

"Of course not!" my two kids chimed in, giving me angel faces. I smiled softly.

"Anyways," I continued, "Tai needs this time. Let's not distract them." Even as I said this, part of me was in doubt. It was perfectly fine for Matt to cook breakfast, and it was fine for Tai to hug Matt. But if Tai was feeling so bad, Matt probably wouldn't be making breakfast at the same time.

I soon found myself thinking back to the day when I suggested a divorce. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were in love with Tai!" I had screamed. It seems foolish to react so rashly. They were best friends after all. But still, I really meant it when I said it. Matt had been cold back when I first met him, and Tai was the one who made him into who he is now. Tai was also the only one Matt could really talk to. I remember that I had thought there was something more than friendship between Matt and Tai. This, of course, was before I fell in love with Matt. But the thought had always stayed in the back my mind somewhere. I'm supposed to be the keeper of love, and yet I've never been able to figure it out. I loved Matt, but our marriage became something far from love. I started seeing Rafu because I needed to be loved. Matt had never really given me that, but I was so blinded by my own love for him that I agreed to marry him. Such a fool I was. I sometimes wonder if he had ever loved me at all.

"Mommy!" Yoshi gave my skirt one final, hard tug. He stood there angrily looking at me. I snapped back to the present. "I SAID," he started, giving special emphasis on the word "said." "I said that Uncle Tai didn't look sad."

"Well..." I started, trying to think of some reason for that. Maybe Tai just isn't one who knows how to look sad? No...that wasn't true...

"Well I'm going!" Yoshi warned.

"Well if Yoshi gets to go, I'm going too," Akina said. Then they both ran in the house before I could stop them.

"Wait you two!" I called after them, but it was too late. I ran in after them.

"Uh...hi Sora... What are you doing?" Matt said. He blinked at me in confusion. I took in the scene. He had a bit of eggs on his fork, and he was ready to take his next bite. Tai was sitting across from him. Tai had his fork in his mouth, and he kept switching his gaze from me to Matt to me to Matt... Everything looked so peaceful, and I was suddenly aware of the silence that had fallen upon the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Matt! Tai! Yoshi just ran in. I was thinking of giving you two some time alone. Tai, I'm so sorry. You must feel horrible," I quickly explained, slightly embarrassed at my irresponsibility. We had just barged in when Tai needed this time to recover.

Before they had time to reply, Yoshi was already running towards Matt. "Daddy!" he whined. "How come you cook for Uncle Tai but not for us?" He gave Matt a small pout before climbing onto Matt's lap to take a bite of food.

"Oh, so you admit that I'm a good cook," Matt replied, ruffling Yoshi's hair. Strange. It didn't seem like we were interrupting anything important. In fact, Matt sounded cheerful. He then switched his attention to me. "How'd you know Tai was here?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows a bit.

"Oh, Yoshi said he saw you two hugging. I'm really sorry if we walked in at the wrong time..." To my surprise, neither of them said anything. They both just turned bright red. Matt opened his mouth, but then closed it again. He absently started to scratch his head, which was a habit he had developed over the years whenever he got nervous. Tai averted his attention to his food and decided to stare intently at it.

Just then, Suto walked in. He looked like he was only half awake, but when he saw Akina and Yoshi, his eyes flew wide open. "Akina! Yoshi! Hi guys!"

"Hi Suto!" Yoshi and Akina greeted in unison. Yoshi quickly jumped out of Matt's lap. "Did you sleep in my bed?" he asked. Suto nodded a bit.

"Sorry I didn't ask you before," Suto said quietly and looked down at his feet.

"It's okay. I give you permission now. Come on, let's play!" Yoshi was still full of energy.

I looked back Matt and Tai. Both were busy munching, and both were careful not to make eye contact with anyone. I figured it was time to talk to them. If Tai wasn't feeling so bad, then what happened? Where'd he sleep last night? On the couch? In the guest room? On my bed? Next to Matt? I shook the thought out of my head. They probably slept together many times when they were kids, but times have changed. They wouldn't do that...right? Sure, Tai was gay. But Matt...well I can't really tell anymore.

"Kids, why don't you show Suto your new games?" I suggested getting them away from the kitchen. Almost immediately Yoshi zipped up the stairs, dragging Suto behind. Akina closely followed them.

"OK you two, what happened? Tai sure doesn't look sad," I stated bluntly. I knew it was rude to say this if Tai was sad. But I really didn't think so.

"Sora, aren't you supposed to be at Rafu's?" Matt asked, lifting an eyebrow.

I sighed. That's the first thing he says. "Yeah, well the kids really wanted to come home," I said.

"Rafu? Huh?" Tai asked. I guess he had no idea about my affair.

"The guy Sora has been having an affair with for who knows how many years," Matt quickly explained. He made it sound like it was just some annoying thing of little importance.

"Affair..." Tai echoed softly. His eyes met Matt's for a brief second. I don't know why, but something about their look made me think that it was more than just a simple glance.

"But Akina already knows about the divorce right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Wait, how'd you know?" I asked, surprised.

"Lucky guess. She seemed different today. But she really is mature for her age. How was her reaction?" Matt asked hesitantly.

"She's dealing with it. She said some really amazing things. Very unlike you. She seemed to understand, and she doesn't seem to mind too much. It seems like she thought about it for a long time." I recalled our conversation. Matt nodded a bit, thinking it over.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Great. Perfect timing. Here I was trying to interrogate Matt and Tai, but before I could even begin, someone interrupted.

"I'll get it," Matt said quickly. He got out his chair and walked to the door. I followed, but I stopped a couple feet behind him. I stood at an angle so that the person at the door wouldn't see me unless he peeked in. I soon found Tai standing a bit in front of me. Matt opened the door. TK.

"Hey Matt! Good news! I don't know if you heard or not but Tai's wedding is--Tai? Hi Tai! Matt! Look at you! You don't have to rush you know. I mean I know I said--"

"TK!" Matt cut him off. He was blushing a bit...which was odd. In the past couple of minutes, he had already blushed a couple of times. And he certainly is not one who blushes very often. He quickly pulled TK in.

"Oh Sora too! Ha. Ha. Ha. Hi Sora," he gave me a small wave. I arched an eyebrow. Good news? Rush? I looked over at Tai. He had that same puzzled expression on him. He seemed to have had that expression ever since I came in.

"Sora and I are getting a divorce," Matt informed TK. He looked at me.

"Oh," he said. There was a slight pause. "OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! So Sora, how goes it with Rafu?" TK asked casually. I stared at him. What the heck? How'd he know?

"OK, hold up. What the heck is going on? First off, what's Matt rushing into? Second off, why does everyone know about Rafu but me?" Tai questioned, hands flailing about.

"Oh, then I guess..." TK started, looking at Matt. Matt groaned. "Um...nothing Tai... And as for the Rafu thing...I was the one who saw it."

"You?" I asked in shock. "Matt, you liar! You said you saw it with your own eyes!"

"Well you would deny it if I said otherwise," Matt shrugged. I stayed quiet. That was true. But Tai rose a good point. What was Matt rushing into? I repeated what TK said in my head. The good news is the cancellation of the wedding... TK said Matt was rushing into it...after he saw Tai.

"So it's true," I heard myself say. "You and Tai. You know I knew it all along. I mean, it was pretty obvious right? But I didn't want to admit it. I mean..." I just heard myself rambling along. I wasn't even really aware of what was happening. I just stood there in a daze, like a zombie talking away.

"Sora," Matt started. He took a step towards me. For some reason I instinctively took a step back. So it was true. It wasn't just some weird thought in my mind. And here I was acting shocked, but there really wasn't any reason to do so. So did Matt ever love me?

"Did you ever love me?" I asked seriously, looking into those soft blue eyes that had once taken my breath away.

"Sora, please don't," Matt pleaded.

"Did you?" I insisted. It seemed like the whole world only consisted of him and me now. I didn't bother to see how Tai was reacting.

"Of course I did! I must have. I mean, we were the item back then, remember? Surely I loved you..." Matt trailed off. He sounded like he was trying more to convince himself than to convince me.

"Matt," Tai said gently, laying a hand on Matt's shoulder.

Matt looked at Tai and gripped his hand. "Right?" Matt whispered to him.

"It's OK," Tai wooed, pulling Matt into an embrace. "You're right Sora. Me and Matt. But you know it's not just his fault. Look inside you. You hold the crest of love. You've known pretty much even before you two went out, right?"

I stared at him. He had changed from a somewhat clueless guy into a mature and logical one.

"I-I guess," I said uncertainly and looked down at my feet. I didn't feel sorrow, for I no longer loved Matt the way I used to. I didn't feel emptiness or loss, for I knew I had already lost Matt when I got myself into my affair with Rafu. I couldn't say that Tai's confirmation had any impact on me at all. It was just a simple statement of the truth, of something I saw a long time ago but refused to acknowledge.

"So since you two are getting a divorce, there really is no problem in this," Tai concluded. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said, this time more confidently. I looked into his eyes and nodded. I guess some things, like Matt and Tai, were simply meant to be.

------------

Forgive me if this chapter seems unrealistic or far-fetched... And sorry for the long delay, but at least it hasn't been half a year...heh heh... Anyways...next chapter will probably (hopefully) be the last one. My fic is dying anyways...T-T But YOU can keep it alive with your awesome (non-flaming) review! lol. This sounds like an ad for something, or like a recruitment. Hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you... Since you've already read it, complete the process by reviewing! It'll be greatly appreciated. Again, thanks for reading! Throw me any ideas for the next chapter if you want.


	14. Bliss

Chapter 14: Bliss 

---------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warning: This is shounen-ai aka male/male so if you're offended/disgusted/plain hate it, leave now!

A/N: Again, sorry I took sooooooooooooooooooooooo long. Didn't think I'd take so long. I hate endings...they're so...final! Anyway, I know this chapter is a bit cliche (not to mention hecka short)...sorry bout that... And thank you so much for sticking with me throughout the story! It really means a lot to me. So ya, enjoy and review:D I wish you all the best of luck for...uh...writing fanfics! lol. Hope to ttyl!

---------------

-----Tai's POV-----

"Don't wander off too far now, Suto," I said as my son eagerly ran off to the playground. I sat down on the park bench. It was a cold day, and I could tell that the sun was going to set soon. I watched patiently as Suto swung on the swings.

"Daddy daddy, how high up am I swinging?"

"Very high. If you go any higher, you'll be able to touch the sky," I smiled.

A cool breeze blew, and I tightened my coat. It was another day of being alone with Suto. Lately I've gotten used to it. I wasn't sure why TK told me to come to the park at this time though. I scanned the horizon again for signs of TK, but there was none. By now, the park was almost empty and the sun was barely visible. I decided that I was going to kill TK later for making me sit here for nothing. Suddenly, I heard footsteps quickly approaching me from behind, accompanied by some panting.

"Stupid airplanes. They're never on time. I wanted to get here before the sunset so that we could watch it together, but I guess I'm too late."

"Yama!" I gasped in shock. He was still supposed to be in Houston, Texas, negotiating some astronaut stuff. "Why are you here?"

"Seriously Tai, did you think I'd forget? Though now I'm thinking that you forgot. Anyway," he said, producing a wrapped present from his jacket, "happy anniversary!" He promptly kissed me lightly on the lips, which I eagerly welcomed. I was so happy about his early return that it took me some time to process his last statement.

Oh shoot, I did forget.

-----Matt's POV-----

Judging from Tai's expressions, I knew that he forgot. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt a bit, but somehow it didn't matter that much. I knew he loved me, and that was enough.

"Well...you see..." he fumbled for the right words to say that he forgot.

"It's ok. Besides, you didn't even know I was coming home," I reassured. Joining him by the bench, I leaned my head on his shoulders and whispered, "You're my gift."

It had been a long, tiring week in Texas. Feeling his warmth embrace me, I closed my eyes and thought back to the events of this year. It had been six months since we got married. My divorce with Sora was easy enough. She gained custody of both the children since we felt that it'd be best for the kids to stay together. Tai and I officially adopted Suto, and Tai moved into the house that was originally Sora and mine's. Though our relationship was first viewed by some others with shock and sometimes disgrace, people learned to get used to it.

"Hey Yama, don't fall asleep on me. We should go home soon," Tai said soothingly, gently running his fingers through my hair.

"Mmm..." I half-whined.

"Fine fine, I'll give you some time seeing how tired you are," he gave in. After a little while, he added into my ears, "But this is only so that you'll have energy at night." I smiled to myself.

"Oh I'll have energy," I responded, dropping my voice an octave lower.

"Good, now hurry up and rest if you want or we'll be going home." He kissed my forehead and leaned on my head. After awhile, he muttered sleepily, "I love you Yama."

"Love you too, Tai."

I had finally made the right choice. A smile playing on my lips, I slowly drifted into blissful sleep.

------------

Ahaha...it ended... In a cliche manner too. meh... Told you I suck at endings. It's probably an ambiguous ending too...hope there aren't too many questions left unanswered...? Hope to hear from you guys some other day...maybe when I write a new fanfic. Though I'm not sure if I will... Sorry guys. But ya, I've had fun writing this fanfic and reading u guys's reviews. Now go review for a final time! Love u all for sticking around! Goodbye!


End file.
